Welcome, To The Wonderful Wonder World Marie!
by MarieSterini536
Summary: What happens when a young girl with a bad past makes a deal with a man covered in blood?
1. Welcome To Wonderland!

**ME: ALRIGHT! My First Fan Fiction!**  
**BLOOD: You do know this won't be very good right Marie?**  
**ME: Shut up Blood, Before I start feeding you nothing but carrots!**  
**BLOOD: *EVIL GLARE***  
**Disclaimer: I do not own HNKNA**  
**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Country Of Hearts!**

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I turned around only to be greeted by the strong autumn wind. "Jeez, Now look at me! Covered in mud and totally windblown!"

My name is Marie and I'm 13 Years old, but from the looks of me, you'd think i had to be at least 15. I had short, dark brown hair and big deep hazel eyes. On this particular day I was wearing my denim shorts and jacket over my black and white striped tank top, My socks were knee high and matched my shirt and my black ankle boots. Turning back around, I started running. This was a normal thing, Me Running down the small, Narrow path that led to the market. But today was totally different.

I had been hearing sounds the whole time so far. like the sound of rustling in the bushes or the sound of wind chimes in the middle of the woods.

I thought to myself i must be hearing things. then i remembered my necklace; A simple silver chain with three silver rings around it. The first said _Dream_, the second said _Hope _and the third said _Love_. That must have been what was making that sound!

I thought that must've been it! Until I heard another sound. Stopped and turned around. There right in front of me was a man with a mask and a cape... covered in _blood_.

'_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! SOMEONE HELP ME!' _He began walking towards me a creepy smile appearing on his face. "I-I'll do whatever you want just don't kill me!" I stumbled backwards only to be bolstered by the man covered in blood.

Suddenly, I was being thrown down a hole. "WHAT IS THIS? HELP ME!" I looked to my left and saw the man totally calm look at me. "Why do you look so surprised? I threw you down a _hole _falling should ensue." said the man "YES IT SHOULD, BUT WHY WAS I THROWN DOWN A HOLE BY SOME SORTA _CREEPY_, _PERVERTED_, GUY COVERED IN _BLOOD_?!" "Why not?! HaHaHa" He laughed.

"You can look now you're not falling anymore!" I looked up To the most amazing thing had ever seen. " Welcome Marie, to the Country Of Hearts!"

* * *

"Okay so what you're trying to tell me is that this place is wonderland," The crazy psycho Guy nodded he had been trying to explain to me where we were and what was going on. "And that your plan is to make everyone love me then kill me to see what would happen?" He nodded again. "I mean don't take it personally but, there is a girl named Alice Liddell who everyone in Wonderland loves. I always wondered what it would be like to kill someone who everyone loves but I don't want to kill her so I figure I find the person with the worst past take them here make everyone love her then kill her." He gave me a big grin.

"Okay then." I stood up turned around and began to walk away. " Where are you going?" He asked. I turned to him and smiled "Going to make people like me so you can kill me." then resumed walking not waiting to see the shock I knew was on his face.

I started walking into what looked like a normal town. At least what I thought was a normal town. The people here had no... face. 'What's wrong with these people? It looks like they have a face but they don't. Their eyes. They had no real eyes.  
Honestly, I may look calm but I'm not. I'm shaking. This place is creepy and people dress weird. I wanna go home.

I stopped and stared at the amazing sight. Outside in the middle of the road was a piano. A Blue piano. Covered in little white and silver sparkles 'Well Its just sitting there and i might be able to get some dinner if i sing so...' I sat down and began playing;

_Grew up in a big town,_

_and when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out the window..._

_Dreaming of what could've been,_

_and if I'd still end up happy._

_I still pray..._

_Trying just to come back_

_but when I try and take it back,_

_no one would understand me..._

_wanted to belong there,_

_but it was never right there,_

_so I prayed I could find my way..._

_I open my eyes and I'll find my way,_

_I'll do what it takes to take it all back,_

_and I'll make a wish,_

_and try, try, try again,_

_and find my way!_

_out of the past, and into the sun,_

_and forget all the ones who burned me down!_

_and I'll make a wish,_

_and try, try, try again,_

_and find my way!_

_la, la, lalala la la,_

_la,la, lalala la la,_

_la la lalala lala..._

_wanna feel the summer breeze,_

_sleep under an oak tree,_

_feel the rush of the river..._

_brush the young stallions mane,_

_travel on a airplane, _

_and find my way!_

_open my eyes and find my way,_

_I'll do what it takes to take it all back,_

_and I'll make a wish _

_and try, try, try again_

_and find my way!_

_out of the past and into the sun,_

_and forget all the one who burned me down!_

_and i'll make a wish,_

_and try, try, try again,_

_and find my way..._

_buildings made of a hundred floor,_

_swinging past elevating drawers,_

_I don't know where they will take me but, _

_they are helping me, helping me_

_find my way!_

_I'll open my eyes and find my way_

_though its not easy to tell him goodbye,_

_gotta find my way,_

_make a wish,_

_and try, try, try again,_

_and find my way!_

_outta the past and into the sun,_

_Try and leave the place i come from, gotta_

_MAKE MY WISH,_

_TRY AGAIN,_

_FOLLOW MY PATH!_

_FOLLOW MY PATH,_

_Follow my path._

I opened my eyes only to be greeted by applause from everyone around me. Standing up from the Piano, I began running again, with a bag full of gold coins.

* * *

I walked down a path then saw a big oak tree that for some odd reason stood out more than the ones around it. I walked over to it and sat down under it. Looking up, I saw the cloud float effortlessly across the sky.

Sitting there I realized something, My bag was missing. I began looking around and all the way back to the town.' That Man must've taken it when i wasn't looking!' I thought to myself.

Suddenly early morning turned into late afternoon. I recalled the strange man saying how there was no layout for the time of day it was.

It did not surprise me for some reason. So far this day was no different, Besides being thrown into some random place and singing out of the blue,

running down the narrow path were still normal.  
I began walking again but this time in a different direction. that went more into town. and found a tall tower. Slowly I let curiosity get the best of me

and I began walking toward the door...

Walking up the stairs was a pain 'Isn't there an elevator here?' I thought as a walked through a kitchen.

Suddenly I heard A man and woman talking in harsh tones. I leaned against the door and strained to hear what they were saying.

"But I saw her! She was playing the piano in the middle of town, Julius!" Suddenly I reached out and knocked on the door. Slowly a girl opened the door she had a blue dress and a white apron. "Who is it Alice?" There was a strong voice from behind her. She opened the door the rest of the way to reveal a man with dark navy hair, Julius if she recalled.

"S-Sorry to intrude but I am-" The man looked at her emotionless "Outsider, I believe." he said. Alice, the girl with the blue dress looked at me in amazement. "I saw you today! You were that girl in the street with the piano! You were amazing!" She looked at me with a huge grin.

"Oh, so you saw me!" I blushed with embarrassment "Thank You, Sorry! Guess I should introduce myself, My name is Marie and you referred to me as outsider?"

The man gave me a hard stare that made a shiver run down my back. There was a long pause.

Then Morning turned to night. the man looked out the window. "We will speak about this tomorrow you may sleep in the guest room tonight Marie." He said standing "Thank You." I walked out of the room with Alice to show me the way to my room.

"So how long have you been here Marie?" Alice asked me. "Three time periods." I told her as she opened the door to what was supposedly the guest room. "Well Marie, make yourself at home! I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast!" she closed the door behind her with a small click.

I looked around the room. It was small but looked comfortable so I hopped in bed and shut my eyes letting sleep take me over.

* * *

I woke up before Julius and Alice to make breakfast. But since i did not know how to make much i decided to make a breakfast Pie.

* * *

"Marie what are you doing?" Alice appeared in the left doorway. "Making breakfast" I smiled at her. She sat down as I placed a plate in front of her It was fruit pie covered in whip cream with two slices of root beer ham on the side and a cup of orange juice.

"This tastes so good Marie!" "Thank you, Alice." I was happy to see that she liked my cooking. Not many people would dare to even try my food.

"Oh, Marie after Julius wakes up do you want me to show you the other three territories?" Alice asked me not looking away from her food. "Yes Please!" I said

"What smells so good?" a sleepy Julius walked through the doorway on the right. "Breakfast" I said and nodded to his plate on the table beside Alice.

I sat down across from Alice and Julius and awaited for them to finish. When they did Julius looked at me "Please excuse us from being rude, My name is Julius Monery. and this is Alice liddell." Alice smiled at the sound of her name.

"So Marie, Tell me what you know about wonderland so far.". I looked down and back up. "I really don't know anything besides that there is no time layout, musical instruments appear everywhere, And some crazy pervert soaked in a blood and mask threw me down a hole." I swore I could feel my veins popping out but ignored it.

" Did he make you drink anything?" Julius asked. "No. He just threw me down the hole." I said bluntly.

"How could he so foolish not give it to you. I will call nightmare as soon as i get the chance to get the medicine until then please, Alice, keep her entertained." He said giving me a sharp glare. 'I don't think he really likes me.' I thought.

* * *

"So, where are we going first Alice?" We began walking into the woods. "Well where do you want to go?" She looked at me like I knew everything.

"I don't know, who do you want me to meet?" She stopped. I looked at her. She smiled. "For some odd reason I want you to meet Boris first." Giggling she started walking again.

I don't quite know when but somehow we ended up in front of the biggest amusement park I had ever seen. "OH MY GOD, THIS MUST BE HEAVEN!" I swore I felt a tear in my eye. "Come on Marie!" She began pulling me to the entrance.

We walked into the entryway. Alice showed her pass and almost immediately they let her through. "Sorry you must have a pass to get into the park." I looked up to the woman, she too had had no face. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know-" "Shes with me though!" Alice protested. "I'm sorry Alice, Master Gowlands rules."

The woman grabbed my arm and yanked me to the door. Until a mans voice appeared from behind me."Excuse me, is there a problem here?" He wore the most strangest suite I had ever seen and a braid down his back.

"No Master Gowland, This child just thinks she can get in without a pass-" Even though she did not have a face it felt like she was glaring at me. "But she was with me Gowland! Shes the new outsider!" Alice popped out from behind the woman.

"A new outsider?" He looked at me as if I was some sort of Alien "That is amazing! Two outsides at the same is that even heard of?" He was like a jack in the box one second he's calm and soothing the next he's popping out and scaring me. "Well in that case come on in! Say, what is your name?" He asked. "My name is Marie,".

"Speaking of which Gowland do you know where Boris is?" Alice and I were sitting on a bench eating Ice Cream when Gowland came to see how we were doing. "Honestly I don't know. I haven't see him all day." He scratched his head.

"Well we better get going home tell him I was looking for him please. Bye Gowland!" We waved him farewell as we began walking through the forest again.

* * *

As we walked up to the clock tower I noticed the red spots on the ground. And more as we walked up the stairs. "Alice what is this stuff?" I asked looking at the ground. "I don't know maybe..." Her voice fell off into a mumble which I did not hear. And did not want to ask.

When we reach the outside of Julius's office there was almost a pool of the gooey red liquid. And when Alice opened the door I saw the man with the bloody cape and mask standing there in front of me.

"IT'S YOU! WHERE IS MY BAG YOU JERK!" I started to growl at him. "Marie, was this the man you spoke of?" Julius for once showed expression on his face. "YES, IT IS! THIS MAN TOOK MY BAG AND THREW ME DOWN THE HOLE! LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM!" Alice held on to my collar. "Hi Marie, you look like you've been doing well!" The man laughed.

"Do you want me to kill you instead?!" I Threatened. "What do you mean instead Marie. Alice looked at me tilting her head to the side questionably. I calmed myself down and looked at her. "Nothing Alice, My mouth is faster than my brain." I gave her my most reassuring look.

"But still... WHERE IS MY BAG!" I looked like I was going to murder someone any moment now. "Oh, your bag! Here." He handed me my bag with the big shiny silver star on it. "Did you look inside?" I glared at him. "Yeah I did, you have a lot of secrets in that book i bet huh?" He smiled "**I'M GONNA KILL YOU**" I grabbed his collar "What did you read out of my book you damn idiot!" "Nothing really!

"Really?"

"Really!"

I let go of his collar. "I wanted to but there was that big lock on it that I couldn't break." He pouted. I turned to Julius and Alice. "Mind telling me who the hell he is?" I nodded to the guy in blood. "Take the mask off Ace," said alice.

He did as told. But now getting a clear look at his face he wasn't that bad. "Sorry not to introduce myself earlier, I'm Ace 'the knight of Hearts'. Thats my role." He said smileing without a care in the world.

"Here Marie drink this," Julius handed me a small vial filled with a strange liquid. "What is it poison?" I looked at the vial holding it up to the light. "No it's not just drink it." he said "How do I know you're not lying to me?" I shot him a quick glare. He sighed "Alice please get yours." He said without looking at her

When Alice got back, She was holding a vial it had a small glass heart on the top of it. "This is the one I used when I first came here." She said holding it close to her chest. "Believe me Marie it's not poison." Well how come yours has a heart on it and this one has a spade?" I asked admiring the small blue spade.

"It's mere decor. Now please drink it." Said Julius. I took off the the beautiful spade and held it up. I was scared to drink it though. But I managed to drink it all.

"Ace, why did you bring her here?" Julius asked the knight. "I would like to know to." Alice commented. "I don't know I got bored and wanted someone to play with..."Said Ace as he walked around me. "I wanted to know Marie what was your home like?" He said giving me a creepy glare. "We already know about Alice's but you? Come on tell us!" he said playfully

"No," I mumbled. This type of situation always made me feel uncomfortable. "Let see, Mother and Father hated you, then" Bulls eye. "No," I felt like my whole life was punching me in the chest. "Onii-chan got everything he wanted- You were alone all the time, alone always needing to tend for yourself-"

"Ace stop" Alice began walking toward him but stopped. "Oh and fifth grade- trying to kill yourself was hard i bet, right?" I squeezed the vial in my hands. He said looking down at me in the chair. "Ace, that is enough!" Said Julius who stood up from his desk. "Always pity yourself don't you Marie-"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" I stood up knocking the chair behind me over. "I don't care how bad my life was I'm fine so just leave me alone." I Pushed Ace out of the way and ran down the stairs and out of the clock tower.

The next thing I know it's Night time and I'm leaning against the big oak tree. Gasping for breath. "That- stupid- knight" I thought aloud,catching my breath between words. I was so tired. My legs gave way and I fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

I had regained my conscious I felt like i was in a rocking chair. It was faint but I could hear it When I looked up I was in the arms of some strange man. I did not know what was going on so I did not bother to speak. I just let the man carry me to where ever he was going.

"Elliot, Who is this?" A voice seemed to speak out of nowhere considering I only heard one pair of feet the whole way here.

"I don't know Blood, she was laying unconscious under that big oak tree in the middle of the forest. So I brought her here." Said the man in whose arms I was in. "May she stay?" he asked the man, Blood. "Fine," he sighed "but you're the one who is in charge of her."

The man began to walk again. I looked sleepily up at him "Oh, you're awake." Said the man. "My name Is Elliot March, Nice to meet you. What's your name?" I yawned "Marie- the new outsider-" I mumbled out. He only smiled at me.

He walked into a room decorated to the theme of roses and layed me on the bed. Then covered me up. "Well, goodnight Maire." He walked out and closed the door behind him. shutting off the lights.

* * *

"Marie time to get up." a small voice whispered. I looked up to see Elliot. "Come on, wake up. I'll come in and bring you to breakfast when it's time." He stood up and left again.

After his footsteps disappeared I got up and got ready. I took a shower washed and curled my hair and pulled my long bangs back with a rose clip.

It was kind of funny I hadn't even looked in a mirror since I got here and now that I look at it in this world, I'm beautiful. My hair looks perfect, My eyes are large and shinny I reached up to touch my forehead. There was no more acne. I was an anime character.

I got ready to go. Wearing the short rose dress that was laid out for me. Then there was a knock on the door. When It opened Elliot was standing there with... rabbit ears? "Elliot why are you wearing fake ears?" He looked at me and laughed. "They aren't fake they're real." I was amazed to see one of them twitch.

Walking down the hall Elliot told me about how this was the hatters mansion. Owned by the hatters family. And one of the four territories in the country of hearts.

When we walked outside I saw the garden. It was really beautiful. We walked around a corner at stopped at the longest table I had ever seen. Sitting there were three men.

Two who had the same outfit but one was blue the other red. The tall one who sat at the end of the table (at least the end that you could see!) Was wearing a formal black suit with a black top hat decorated with red roses.

"Blood, twins may I introduce Marie, our newest outsider." Elliot looked at me. Not knowing what to do I did a small curtsy. Sitting down next to Elliot, across from the twins and on the right side of the man with black hair. "Nice to meet you young lady. I'm Blood Dupure, Owner of this beautiful mansion and Mafia."

"M-Mafia?!" "Oh right! Blood is the leader of the Mafia." Elliot smiled at me like it was a light little comment he forgot to say. I looked at blood. I felt a shiver run up my spine.

"Young lady don't look at me like I am a cold blooded killer." Blood said cooly. "Well you are the leader of the mafia if would not suprise me if you really were a cold blooded killer." I grinned then took a sip of my tea. He gave me a sharp glare.

"Where has On-ii-San been staying?" asked the blue twin, Dee. "Yeah, where have you been staying?" asked Elliot.

"Well I have only been here for three days if you counted to day so... besides last night I was at the clock tower. But, Honestly, I don't think I'll be going back for a while." I was truly uncomfortable now. "Why not? Do you not like the clockmaker or Alice?" Asked Blood looking interested. "Well it's a long story-" "We have time." He cut me off.

So I sat down and told them everything. Leaving out the part of me agreeing to Ace killing me. "THAT STUPID KNIGHT I'LL KILL HIM!" Elliot stood up from his chair. "Sit. Down. Elliot" Blood demanded not looking up from his tea. "So, where will you stay young lady?" Blood looked at me and gave me a cold stare.

"Honestly, I don't know." I did not want to stay at the amusement park, to much noise. I really couldn't stay at the clock tower, did not want to see Ace.

I sighed "Well I guess just staying in a tent in the woods would not hurt me right?" "Yes it will strange things walk through the woods at night in wonderland." Blood spoke in such a cold manner that it made a shiver run down my back.

When I looked up Early morning turned into Mid afternoon. "Breakfast is over now. Marie why don't you come live at the mansion with us?" Blood tilted his head with a cold smile. I was about to turn down the offer but then realize where else do I have to go. "Yes Please !" I said and Smiled right back.

"Here you go young lady, This will be your room." Blood had taken me to a room on the top floor that overlooked the Forest behind the mansion. It was empty but there was still a bed. Al-tho it had no covers or blankets was still soft. A small table with a mirror that was old and creaky. And the bathroom just needed to be cleaned.

"If you need anything ring the belle by your bed and a maid should come." He turned and left. I admit it will need work. I sat down in the chair which collapsed when i stood up. Okay, a lot of work.

* * *

"Where are you going Onii-chan?" the twins high pitched harmony was too cute for their own good. "I'm going into town so that I can get some stuff to put into my new room. Please tell and Elliot that I will be home very soon." They looked at each other with a worried look on their face. Before they could respond I dashed down the path completely out of earshot.

I loved this forest. So much green grass and large oak trees. I looked up not a cloud in the sky. I continued walking but stopped as I heard a rustling sound in a bush.

"If thats you again Ace then get your butt out here!" I looked around Only to be knocked over by a Golden Retriever. It looked at me and whined. I began petting it softly as it layed on my chest. "there, there. It's okay now." I sat up and continued Petting it. when I looked at my hand it was covered in blood. looking down, I found a big gaping wound across its back.

"You poor thing!" I looked into its eyes. "Come on let's get you fixed up." I had him stand up.

I helped him find his way to town where we found a Vet. "He looks to have been cut with a knife or sword. But overall he should be fine. Is she yours?" The veterinarian looked at me once more with no eyes.

I looked down to the dog laying on the table asleep. "Yes, she is mine." "Okay, well, I say you should get her a collar I'll go get it for you what is her name again?" I thought for a moment. I did not really know what to name this beautiful animal. Then the idea popped into my head "Minty. Minty Marie." I named her after the color of her eyes.

After the Vet left Minty awoke with a jolt. "Hey! It's okay Minty you're fine I got ya." I stroked her neck not going so low that I touched her back. "My name is Marie. You're gonna come live with me at the mansion, Okay?" The moment I stopped she nestled my hand right back on her head.

As we were leaving I put Minty's new collar on her. It was a minty green and was jewel encrusted. I could tell she loved It.

We walked down the street. Minty alongside me with her on her leash. While she was in surgery it turned from mid day to night time. I knew I was gonna be in trouble with Elliot. I just hoped that he would let me keep minty. But I guess we would just wait and see.

There was a man In front of me walking in the opposite direction. He had rabbit ears like Elliot but they were white. And his eyes looked like a deep crimson. I looked at him and noticed he had a face so he had to have been a "Role Holder". But it looked puffy like he had been crying.

The moment he saw me he stopped and stared at me.

He gave me a kind smile and continued walking. I did not know who he was but from the looks of it this would not be our last meeting.

* * *

"Marie! Where were you?!" As I thought, Elliot ambushed me the moment I showed up to the gate. Minty barked and jumped on him.

"Hey! Get Hoffa me!" She jumped back and sat down beside me. "Marie where did you get that dog?" Elliot asked standing up and wiping the dog slobber off of his face.

"She jumped on me in the woods on my way into town. She was covered in blood and still bleeding so I took her to the vet and patched her up." The twins came running over in the middle of my sentence.

"On-ii-Chan got us a dog! Yay!" Dee sure looked happy but it only lasted for a moment when Dum touched her back.

She yelped and pinned Dee down snarling over him. "MINTY! COME HERE NOW!" She dropped her ears and slowly got off creeping back to me and sitting down.

"Well, Can I keep her?" I looked up to Elliot with puppy dog eyes. "No Blood would never let this slide." He said. "Please?"

He hesitated but when the twins and Minty came to beg to he was outnumbered "well um-" He looked down to see Minty rubbing his hand. He sighed "Okay I'll ask him but I have no promises! Until then, The dog will stay in your room Marie."

"Minty. Her name is Minty." I said smiling. I took minty up to my room and changed into my night clothes and slowly crawled into the bed with the dusty covers and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

'Where am I?' I walked not knowing where i was going. I walked over and saw something It was... Me? "I stood there, yelling at people. They were blurry but I could make out some of the figures. Julius, Alice, Ace, Gowland, Elliot, Blood, Dee, Dum and some others I did not know. But I was there. I was Screaming and crying. Then I ran up and came face to face with someone I didn't know.

He was blurred but still I could make some stuff out. He had Pink hair and gold eyes and I was yelling at him. He looked like he was trying to comfort me, but I just pushed him away and ran.

Then everything disappeared. "You do know you have one tough mind to get into." I whipped around to be greeted by a man floating in the air. "Hello, Marie" He gave me a kind smile.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Why are you floating? Where am I-" This had to be the most strange person so far.

He had the most ridiculous outfit and wore a dumb eye patch and for some odd reason I wanted to kill him.

"Calm Down Marie! Let me start I am Nightmare. I'm the Incubus." He stared down at me. I locked my eyes with his and fury rose inside of me "What the hell was that!? I looked like I was about to Kill someone! Thats not cool!" I flopped down on the surprisingly bouncy ground.

"Well, you're in a sour mood." Said the Incubus looking down at me. "Your name is 'Nightmare' right? The one Julius got that gross tasting liquid from." He looked down at me

"Thats me! It's nice to know he cares. Anyway on with business," He looked at me with a stupid grin on his face. "Why is it that your so hard headed." He asked looking down at me.

Why? My head was always locked up and shut off so I didn't need to show true emotions. "I see that explains a little bit."  
"What explains what?"

"So I quote 'My head was always locked up and shot off so I didn't need to show true emotions.' that is what you thought and it finally made sense." He looked at me with a kind smile like the one Ace had when he threw me down the hole.

"What the Hell! You can read my mind?!" He nodded. "Well my dear Marie it is almost time for you to wake," He turned around but looked over his shoulder. "Remember this, You are in wonderland where no secret is safe..."

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Minty Whining. When I opened my eyes she was face to face with me and licked me. "Okay, Okay, I'm awake" I said and pushed her out of my face.

I took a quick shower and slipped on my normal clothes. My Striped shirt and stockings, Boots, shorts. With a pink rose clip that I got from Elliot.

Me and Minty ran down the stairs, Outside and to breakfast. When I appeared before them I saw Another sitting at the table with them... Alice.

I stopped in my tracks. She turned around. Than moment our eyes met she tackled me. "Marie! So this, is where you have been?" She cupped my face in her small hands.

I looked down at her. She was in tears. "H-Hey Alice don't cry I'm here, I'm okay!" I smiled down at her. She looked up to me wiping her tears. "Really?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. I nodded in response. "And to prove it Alice I'll take you to the amusement park! My treat!" She perked up. Behind me Blood made a small chuckle. "Have fun seeing Mary-Go-round." He said.

"Okay then. ! We're off!" confused by his words. I turned and grabbed Alice by the hand but then stopped And turned around remembering Minty.

I looked at Blood who gave me a tip of his hat as to say yes to her. "Elliot you are in charge of Minty until Marie returns." Said blood not looking away from his tea.

"Whattttttttttttt?" Elliot did not look pleased. "okay Elliot thank you we're off!" I Dashed off with Alice on my heels not waiting for a response.

We kept running until we got to the big oak tree and slowed down the pace.

"Marie?" Alice asked in a loud whisper. "What" I asked in a voice a little louder than hers "Why did you leave the clock tower after Ace said those strange things? And it looked like you knew what he was talking about." I sighed at her, then stopped.

I guess I would have told her sometime. "When I was little, I had a good life. I wasn't noticed at school. But my family loved me and well- to make a long story short I lost hope a locked up my heart."

She was about to speak but was cut off by the sound of gunshots. I looked to my right seeing someone land next to me. He held a gun in his left hand. I dogged over to Alice Protecting her from him.

"What a sad story..." He said with a evil grin. He put his gun in his pocket. He had Blonde hair, with blue eyes. A barbie boy fore say. With a Dark cloak around him.

He glared at me through His yellow mask. I gave him a challenging look. With amazing speed He came face to face with me. And grabbed both my arms and put them above my head pinning me to the tree.

I looked at Alice and Screamed "RUN!" She hesitated dashed quickly away. Looking back at the man I saw the scar he had across his face. "What do you want?" I glared at him but his piercing blue eyes seemed to look straight through me.

"Which role holder are you?" He demanded. "I-I'm not a role holder! M-My name is Marie I'm an outsider!" I choked the words out. His eyes widened. "Outsider? I don't know of any other outsider besides that damn Alice." He said with a hate filled stare.

He let go of my hands. "I'm the New outsider." I said. He looked down at me. His height was really different from mine. I said then mentally slapping myself. "Marie right? Welcome to Wonderland." He grabbed my hand and placed his lips on them.

He smiled at me through his yellow mask. ***Authors Note: This is not Ace!* **I felt my face it was really hot. "Well then, I must be off my dear Marie," He said turning away. he stopped after a few steps. And came right back to me And looked me straight in the eye. "Please be careful he said as he placed something over my mouth and with that everything went dark.

**Marie: Okay... THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION! Please tell me what i need to improve on or if you liked it or hated it. Thank you for reading!**

**The song is not mine the original is Kelly Clarkson's 'break away'.**


	2. The Cheshire's Riddles!

**CHAPTER 2: The Cheshier's riddles**

**ME: See Blood? I did just fine!**  
**Blood: It was okay...**  
**ME: Okay? I got Favorited twice in just the first hour!**  
**Blood: *Mumbles* still not very good.**

"M-"

"Mar-"

"Maire!"

when I awoke I looked straight into the eyes of Alice. "Where the Hell am I?" I sat up with my vision still blurry. "You're at the amusement park! I came here to get help so, I had Boris carry you back here!" She had a relieved look on her face.

She was about to say something when Gowland walked up from behind her. "Hello Marie! Are you feeling better?" I nodded in response spotting his violin. "Well I wrote a song and I wanted you to tell me what you think-" "PLEASE DON'T GOWLAND!" Alice cut him off but was too late to stop him.

It sounded so bad and loud I thought that my ears were gonna bleed. I stood up and took the violin from his hands. "That is NOT how to play the violin Gowland!" I grinned at him "Let me show you. I put the violin to my cheek, resting it on my shoulder and pulling back the bow.

* * *

I remember when I was in fifth grade. My friend Georgia was in the violin class after school. I walked in thinking that it was my class. Only to be greeted by a beautiful sound. When her teacher noticed I was there she handed me her violin.

"Play it." Is what she told me. I hesitated but I did what I was asked, I pulled back the bow and played. I did not know how to play the violin. It was just an instinct to play the sound I heard.

* * *

The sound of applause awoke me from my daydream. "Wow Marie!" Alice said wide eyed. "Not only are you good at the piano but also the violin!" Gowland took back his Violin.

"Well I guess it was okay." He said mumbling. There was a silence so long that midday turned to midnight. "Well I better go then, Elliot might get mad if I'm late again. I said waving goodbye. When Alice called to me. "Marie! Julius wants you to come over again some time to make that pie!" "Okay!" I said hurrying through the woods.

I stopped under the large Oak tree. Looking up I noticed it was starting to rain. Hard.

* * *

"Welcome home Marie!" said Elliot as I walked through the door into the kitchen. "Wow, you're soaked!" He ran over and threw a towel over my head and began drying my hair.  
"Thank you, Elliot I said with a smile and a tilt of my head. His face turned a dark scarlet. And stared at me with his amythyst like eyes.  
"Okay I'm going to go and get ready for dinner Kay?" I said giggling as I ran to my room.  
By the time I got there I noticed that Minty had followed me upstairs. I plopped down on my bed and scratching her ears.  
"Thats weird..." I said yawning. "I should get ready for dinner... Maybe after a little nap..." And the next thing I know sleep is taking me over.

* * *

"Are you feeling okay?" Nightmare asked me when I stood up. "Yeah I feel fine... Oh well." He made a small sigh. "Well if that's all then I have to go check on the Cheshire cat." I ran up to him and grabbed his Sleeve.  
"Cheshire cat?" I asked him with a tilt of my head. "Yes, the Cheshire cat Boris Airay. He lives at the Amusement park."  
"How come I haven't met him?"  
"Because you're always busy."  
"So?"  
"Marie, if you want to meet him so badly then go to the amusement park tomorrow." I let go of his sleeve. He began to walk away but turned around and smiled at me "But, you should bring the twins tomorrow or they might not let you leave."

* * *

And man was Nightmare right. The twins were stalking me the whole way to the main gate. I turned around and yelled "You can come out now!"  
The two of them slithered out from behind a bush. "Sorry Onii-chan" They mumbled. Ignoring them I walked through the main door without trouble and looked around.

This place was so cool no matter how many times I visited it. "Marie!" yelled Gowland as I walked in. "How good to see you again! I see the Bloody Twins are with you," He gave them a sharp glare.

"I wanted to come and play in the arcade today and see if you had some new rides I could try out!" Really I just wanted to meet this 'Cheshire cat' "Well that's great! I'll go get them ready you go play in the arcade! Twins go play with Boris!" He shooed them away.

"Here Marie, to play the games you need a pass. Here this will not only let you play but also let you into the park." He dashed off to the next ride.

I walked over into the arcade. I stopped in front of a game titled "DANCE CHALLENGER" I hesitated for a moment but swiped the card. I chose the song "Trouble maker" by Olly Murs

When it started I noticed that the game was set on hard. "Oh no!" I said as it began. A minute later after it was over I noticed my perfect score.

"Now that's what I call Impressive!" A boy walked up from behind me "May I join you?" He had pink hair and golden eyes that shone like the sun. And... Cat ears? With piercings that covered his body. I felt like I knew him...

"S-Sure!"

"Thanks!

A Moment later he stood there in utter defeat. "Man your good! Let's make a bet! If you can beat me at that shooting game I'll treat you to Ice cream. How does that sound?" I walked over to the game and picked up the gun with both hands "GAME ON!"

"HOW DID YOU BEAT ME?!" We walked out of the arcade. "You're really good Marie!" I stopped and stared at him. "How do you know my name?" "I'm the one that brought you to the amusement park last time after Alice came screaming to Mary Gowland. I'm Boris!"

"You're Boris?" I asked totally have forgot my reason of coming here. "Yes! I'm the Cheshire cat!" I was glad to have met him.

"Marie!" Gowland came running toward us. "It's ready to go its my newest roller coaster!" He said grinning like the Cheshire from my world. "Old Man you wouldn't-" "LETS GO!" I cut him off.

"What?" They both looked at me like i was a crazy person. I tilted my head to the side. ''Wait you wanna go on Merry-Go-Rounds ride?" Gowland pulled Boris's tail making him Hiss.

"Yeah! I love Roller Coasters! Let's go!" The two of them followed behind me. We stopped in the Middle of an opening where I heard a shot fired. I turned around to see Gowland With a weird Gun that looked like a Violin.

"WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! GOWLAND-" I felt to hands on my shoulders and someone whisper in my ear. "He's not trying to kill you, he's trying to kill me."

I turned around to be greeted by Blood, Elliot, and the Twins.  
"Nice to see you to _Mary..._" Blood shot the amusement Park Owner an evil glare. "Hey Marie? Did you know that this woman's really mean?" I looked at Gowland in complete disgust. "W-Woman?"  
Boris walked up to me and took me out of Bloods grasp. "No, Gowlands a man. These two are natural rivals is all." Boris turned me around.

"I'm gonna get her somewhere _safe_." He gave me a little push. As we walked away the gun shots became quieter and quieter.

We stopped right in front of my large Oak tree. I Slid down with my back against the tree. "Oh lord that was Hell." I mumbled under my breath.

"Come on out you two!" Boris yelled at a bush. The twins came out and pounced on to me. "We wanted to make sure Onii-Chan was okay!" They squealed.

I was petting them on the head when a thought popped into my own. "Wait. If you two are here and Elliot and Blood are there then..." I stood up and started to run.

When I got to the mansion I jumped and -surprisingly enough- I made it over the fence. I began to run up the halls with great speed and to my room.

I opened the door only to have Minty jump on me. ''Whoa!'' I landed on the ground with a thud. Looking up, I saw the twins and Boris laying on their stomachs.

"Since when does Blood have a dog?" asked Boris reaching his hand out to scratch behind her ear.

"Its not Blood's dog shes _my_ dog" I said allowing her to lick my face. "Her name is Minty." I said sitting up.

There was a long silence until Boris spoke up. "Well... The Ball is coming up. Are you going Marie?" "Ball?" I looked toward the twins who exchanged an evil grin with each other.

"The queen of Hearts is going to hold a ball for all of the role holders and Outsiders including you!" They cheered. "Yeah! The idiot knight will have to have told her something!" Boris chimed in.

"Even if he did, I wouldn't go." I rolled my eyes and continued petting Minty. "Why not?" they groaned in chorus. I sighed "Because I don't do that kind of stuff. I like to _Party_ in my _Party _clothes. Not in a gown." I said standing up and putting Minty back in my room after I gave her a peck on the head.

"You never know! It might be fun!" Boris said looking at me with pleading eyes. "No Boris, I don't even know how to dance like _that_." I walked outside. "then we will teach you!" He said looking proud.

"Indeed young lady you should let us teach you." We all turned around to see Blood and Elliot standing there. I was shocked.

Not because they knew what we were talking about or that Boris was here. The fact I was shock Is that Elliot had A bloody wound on his arm freaked me out.

I Grabbed his good arm and dragged him to the kitchen with the others close behind. "Dee, get me the first aid kit!" I said as he dashed away. "Dum, Cold moist cloth!"

"Marie its fine its just a cut-" I cut Elliot off before he could finish. "NO IT'S NOT!" I said in a harsh tone that surprised even Blood.

If theirs one thing I hate more than needles it's a bloody wound. Dee and Dum arrived a moment later. I took a chair and pulled it beside Elliot so I could look at his arm.

I medicated it then wrapped it with the cloth. I took the aid kit and started to walk to my room. "And where are you going?" said Blood as I walked away. "My room" I said not looking at them. "I need to get rest for tomorrow so that I can practice dancing." As I walked up the stairs I heard the twins and Boris cheering.

* * *

"So I'm here now what?" I asked. Boris, The twins, Elliot, and Blood were standing in front of me inside Blood's gigantic Ball room.

"I'll go first!" Boris stood in front of me and placed one hand on my hip and the other on my shoulder, pulling me toward him. I blushed.

"Ready?" He asked looking down at me. I looked up and nodded. He lead and after about a minute I was having a lot of fun. Boris was very good. He gave me a twirl then Elliot cut in.

He was much taller than Boris. He did the same but pulled me in with much more force. But he was still just as fun! When it was time for a twirl he turned me twice then stopped and bowed. Than it was the twins turn.

They were a little shorter then me but they were still good. Who said it only takes two to tango? ***Authors Note- They really aren't doing the tango* **Then Blood's turn came and it wasn't as fun more like serious.

I really didn't like it. It was full of anger and it was hard to keep up with him. How did he have such a calm face?

"Thank you guys!" I said happily. Then looked at the clock. "I have to go now!" I said getting my bag. "And where are you going?" Asked Blood

"I am going into town to get some stuff. I'll be back." I was right outside the gate when Boris came running up from the other side. "Can I come to? I can help carry some stuff!" I was about to turn him down when I thought about the stuff i was about to buy.

"Well don't just stand there!" he climbed the fence and we began walking. "So what do we need to get?" He asked right before we passed the large oak tree.

"Some stuff for my room." I said looking excited. He smiled.

When we got to town I started to tell Boris how I got to 'The Country Of Hearts' When, once again I saw the midnight blue piano in the middle of the street.

It felt like it was calling out to me. All the noises around me disappeared. I'm not sure if I was imagining it but I thought Boris was standing in front of me shaking me, asking is I was alright. I thought I pushed him out of the way.

I began to walk to it. I touched the rim of the piano. then placed my fingers on the keys and sat down. I played but it was not me singing this time but... Boris, who sung;

_Come on._

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._

_Ain't that the reason you're in this world? Oh. Oh._

_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh._

_Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

_Just stay with me now. Say the word and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming no._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

_Some dudes know all the right things to say._

_When it comes down to it, its just a game._

_Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah._

_Get down to business lets skip foreplay._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming no._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head._

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh._

_You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on._

_She'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming no._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming more._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head._

A moment later we both snapped out of our daze. He stood there with a confused face. "What just happened?" He asked. I shook my head in response. He grabbed my hand and we began to walk again.

A moment later I noticed that he was still holding my hand. I felt my face heat up and I snatched my hand away. "Oh! Sorry Marie!" He said looking over his shoulder while he scratched his head.

* * *

We walked back to the mansion. Both our hands full of tools, books, and cleaning utensils. "want some help with that?" Elliot asked as we passed him and Blood in the halls.  
"Please." I said as he took a few bags from my hands. "Well you look like you had fun." Blood said as he followed us to my room not willing to help.  
"Yeah it was fun." I told him as I unlocked the door to my room. As we sat the stuff down the late afternoon turned into morning. "Well let's get started!" I said as I put an apron on. I had Boris pull his hair back so that you could see both eyes. 'Wow' I thought to myself 'He really has golden eyes' I thought to myself.

"Oh my God that took forever!" We both plopped down on the bed. "But we did finish." I looked around. Boris was right. We had cleaned everything (including the eight hour bathroom job). Books on the shelf, cleaners under the sink. We did good.  
He looked over to me and smiled. "Wanna do a riddle?" he asked sitting up. "Well, it was random but sure hit me with your best shot." I sat up and looked him in the face. He gave a Cheshire grin. "In Wonderland there is something everyone loves. Some might not know of it yet but they will when the time comes. What is it?"  
I threw myself so my head hung over the edge of the clean bed. 'Something everyone in wonderland loves?' I thought.  
"It's okay. You have until the ball to answer." He said as he stood up. "I have to go now," He sighed "See you at the ball tomorrow. Oh, and tell me if you go shopping again." He walked out the room.  
'Damn,I don't think I like the Cheshire cats riddles.' I thought with a faint smile on my face.

**So it took me awhile to get this... but I got it! I will try and upload every Thursday so please be patient! I'm really happy I got my first review! thank you Lucian96 It made me happy to see someone liked it! Song is not mine its Jason Maraz's 'In my head' I did not change the lyrics this time! Thanks until next week!**

**Blood: This isn't a game show...**

**Me: Shut up Blood!**


	3. Off To Meet The Queen!

**Marie: Wow... It really took awhile to upload the latest Chapter of H.N.K.N.M...**  
**Blood: Since when was it H.N.K.N.M?**  
**Marie: I Don't know. It was shorter to say. The normal name is a mouthful.**  
**Blood: True. *Sips tea***  
**Marie: Can I have some?**  
**Blood: *Immediately* NO!**

"Marie!" Alice jumped at me when I came down to the gate. "What are you doing here?" I asked hugging her back. "I'm escorting Alice to the Ball." Blood walked up from behind me in his white suit with, surprisingly, no hat. "M'lady are you ready?" He gave Alice his arm. leaping from me she proudly took it.  
I spotted Elliot and the twins a moment later. He was giving them a good scolding. I giggled a little, remembering how I was scolded. A shiver ran down my back.  
"Are you okay Marie?" I looked to my side to see Elliot. I must have not noticed when he approached us. "Yeah I'm fine Elliot." I told him. He scanned me. "You're not really going to wear _that_ are you?" I was wearing my normal clothes.  
"Well, yes I am. I didn't have the money to buy a dress." I gave him a loud huff. "Well you could have just said something!" He laughed. Grabbing my hand he game me a twirl. Everything became hazy I saw sparkles and shines and rays of light.  
"There much better!" I stopped twirling. I was in a long midnight blue dress with silver sparkles, similar to my 'Stalker' piano with no sleeves. A white ribbon around my waist and another white one pulling back my bangs. White studded earrings on my ears. I loved it.

Elliot pulled out a case and handed it to me. I opened it slowly. In it were two more ribbons. One white one black both had silver rims and crimson roses on the side. "Here let me help." Elliot took the white one and placed it around my neck folding the silver down so it matched my dress. "Done!"  
"You look great Marie!" said Alice. the twins nodded in agreement. "Haven't you forgotten something Elliot?" Asked blood as he reached into his coat. pulling out two masks One was Pink with a flower on the side. The other white sparkled with silver and black feathers on the sides.

He handed me the white one. I took it and places it on under my tightly curled hair.

"We must be off now, or the ball will start without us." Blood gave Alice her her mask and his arm. The twins took each other *Creepily* and all that was left was... Me and Elliot.

"Awkward..." I mumbled as I began to walk. But before I could take another step he grabbed my arm and hooked it with his. I could tell that I must've looked like a raspberry from how warm I felt. I looked up to see him looking the same as me.  
I smiled at him which made him even darker.

* * *

It took awhile but we got to the ball just in time. I stared up to see it towering over me. 'Wow' I thought 'The queen has good taste'

We walked through the halls. I saw more faceless people. Honestly, they scared me a little bit. We walked into the ballroom. It was large with many people dancing. I did not like it how they were dancing. But I had to deal with it.

The moment we stepped into the room Blood grabbed Elliot and walked off. The twins, ran off into another room with grenades.

I didn't know what to do so I just walked around the room. Somehow i ended up in the garden. It was filled with crimson red roses. I plucked one and held it to my nose. letting the sent drift into me.

I sighed. What more can I do? I kept walking in the maze. Looking for something to entertain me until the ball finished. Then I spotted something. A man. He was crying. I felt my chest tighten. He was the man I saw in town the day I saw Minty.

Walking over he sniffled as he looked at me. "Who are you? You're not a role holder, yet you have a face?" He looked back to the ground.

"I'm Marie. I'm the new outsider." I told him bluntly. His face shot me a quick angered look. "Outsider?" He demanded grabbing my arms.

"Since when has there been another outsider?" He questioned. "I don't know! I Just got here a few days ago!" I explained shoving him away.

He took the watch that hung at his side and turned it into a gun, pointing it at me. He gave me a angry look and mumbled under his breath beginning to shoot at me.

I started running. But he just followed still shooting. I ran into the castle and down one of the halls. But it came to a drop off instead of safety. Looking down, I saw the Ball as he appeared behind me. 'Better do it the easy way.' I told my self and took the jump.

I heard screaming and shouts. I braced myself for the landing. Ready to hit the ground. But landed into someones arms. I looked up to see my worst enemy... Ace.

I shoved him over and ran more. Trying to find someway out. I looked around trying to find an exit. I was lost in the halls. I turned the corner and looked up to see... a heart? I couldn't tell. My vision was all blurry and I fell to the ground.

* * *

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was screaming. I felt someone put a hand on my head. I saw a woman with curly purple hair and a heart dress... the queen of hearts. "Hello my dear, We are Vivaldi the queen of hearts. Are you Feeling better?" She asked me with a smile.

I nodded in response. "We apologize for our prime minister. He is just a dimwit." She said looking to the door. I began to back away in the corner of the bed when I saw him leaning against the door.

"What are you looking at?" He growled. "WHITE! Stop this nonsense now!" The Queen demanded. I Stood up from the bed in one swift movement, grabbing my mask. "And where is thy going on this peaceful night?" Asked the Rabbit earning him a loathing glare from Vivaldi.

I walked up to him at the side of the door. I stopped in front of him.

"Oh my." Said the queen after I slapped him across the face. "You don't even know me... Yet you try to kill me?" I screamed at him before leaving the room.

As I stopped in the garden I noticed that tears threatened me. I looked at my hands. They were shaking like crazy.

I thought for a second. The Piano...

I ran back into the ball looking for the Stalker instrument. Nothing to be seen. Or was there? I looked up on the cliff where I had jumped to see. A sparkling white guitar. 'Perfect' I thought.

It took awhile to find where it had been but there sat a sparkling white acoustic guitar. Placing the strap over my shoulder I noticed the guitar was really light.

I pushed the thought out of my mind.'Ready?' I asked myself. This was not forced. This was _me_. I know what to sing.

_Made a wrong turn_

_once or twice_

_dug my way out_

_blood and fire_

_Bad decisions_

_That's alright_

_welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated,Misplaced_

_misunderstood_

_Miss"No way its all good"_

_it didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_look i'm still around_

_Pretty,pretty please_

_don't you ever,ever feel_

_like you're less than_

_less than perfect_

_pretty,pretty please_

_don't you ever,ever feel_

_like your nothing_

_you are perfect to me_

_Your so mean(you're so mean)_

_when you talk(when you talk)_

_about yourself_

_you were wrong_

_Change those voices(change those voices)_

_in your head(in your head)_

_Make them like you instead_

_So complicated_

_look how big you'll make it_

_filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough i've_

_done all i can think off_

_chased down all my demons_

_see you do the same_

_pretty,pretty please_

_don't you ever,ever feel_

_like you're less than_

_less than perfect_

_Pretty,pretty please_

_If you ever,ever feel_

_like your nothing_

_you are perfect to me_

_The whole world stares_

_while I swallow the fear_

_the only thing i should_

_be drinking is an_

_ice cold beer_

_so cool in lying_

_and we try,try,try_

_But we try to hard and it's_

_a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics_

_cause there everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans_

_they don't get my hair_

_String ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that_

_why do i do that_

_(why do i do that)_

_Yeah (ohhh ohhh)_

_Oh pretty,pretty please_

_Pretty,pretty please_

_don't' you ever,ever feel_

_like you're less than_

_Less than perfect_

_Pretty,pretty please_

_don't you ever,ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_you are perfect, to meee_

_You're Perfect_

_You're Perfect to me_

_Pretty,pretty please_

_don't you ever,ever feel_

_like you're less than_

_Less than perfect_

_Pretty,pretty please_

_if you ever,ever feel_

_like your nothing_

_you are perfect to me..._

I opened my eyes to see the 'hearts' role holders looking up to me. I smiled down upon them. No applause? 'Oh well.' I thought to myself. I sat the guitar down and left the platform.

Maybe they didn't notice it was me? No my mask was off. I kept thinking and didn't notice that I was somehow in the forest.

'Oh great.' I sighed 'where the hell am I?' Picking up my pace, I tried to find a landmark,territory or something close to that!

Looking up it turned from night to sunset. "Oh great," I thought aloud. Where to go now? I wanted to go back to the mansion and go to bed. Finally realizing that I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer I nestled myself by a tree and let sleep take me over.

* * *

"So did you have fun at the Queen's Ball?" I looked up to see Nightmare Grinning. "No. I hated it. That dumb White guy ***NOT RACIST!* **almost killed me and he didn't even know me!" I stood up but fell right back down.  
Giving up I crossed my arms and legs and sat in my frilly dress. "Well at least you made a great impression on the Queen!" He said sitting down in front of me.  
"And how do you know that?" I asked him with a death glare. "She took a nap after the ball and was in here laughing her butt of that you _slapped Peter White_! I was also impressed." He said laughing.

'Well at least she won't cut off my head.' thought. "Yeah you're safe for sure." said NIghtmare as he stood up. "Stop reading my mind Nightmare!" I Laughed. "Later I'm gonna see where I am." I closed my eyes and slowly began to awaken.

When I opened my eyes I saw myself in a sea of teal blue. "Marie you're awake!" "So I have noticed... Where am I Alice?" I asked trying to focus my eyes.

"You're at the Clocktower." I looked over to the door. Julius was standing there with a cup of coffee. I sat up quickly. "Is Ace here?" I looked around frantic. "No Marie, not yet." I got up from the bed and walked pass Julius.

"Slow down Marie!" He grabbed my arm and sat me back down on the bed. "Wait a little while before you go getting all hyper please!" He demanded. "You can leave after two time periods." He told me as he pulled Alice out and slammed the door behind him.

Jerk. I thought. 'Now what?' I sat down and realized that this was the first room I had slept in while was here. So that means... I laid my stomach on the bed and looked under.

"aha! Found it!" I took out a small bag. I forgot I dropped this last time I was here. I opened it. Ipod, Book, and Wallet all covered in dust sat there untouched.

After I finished the book I realized that time periods had changed three times already. I snuck out the door and peeked into Juliuses office. He was sound asleep. I snuck in the kitchen.

"Marie? Where have you been?!" Elliot attacked me as I appeared at the table for dinner. Having changed my clothes before hand. "The Clocktower." I responded. As I sat down I noticed Blood gave me a sharp glare.

"And where did you go after your performance at the castle?" He asked as I poured myself a cup of tea. "I don't know. Somehow I ended up in the forest then I met Nightmare, then I woke up and I was in the clock tower." I explained. There was a long silence.

They all started laughing like crazy people. "What?" "You _Slapped _the _Prime Minister. _How is that _not_ funny?" Asked Elliot. "No one has been able to stand up to him since Blood brought Alice back to Wonderland." He exclaimed giving me a highfive.

"Good job little sis!" The twins said. "Marie," Everyone shut up when Blood spoke. "You need rest. Please go to your room."

I was in my room for the next four time periods. No matter what I did Blood would not let me leave. I had nothing to do! I was trapped in a room with my dog and NOTHING TO DO!

I sighed. I had already taken a nap, read a book, listened to music... "Marie? Are you awake?" Elliot opened the door. "No Elliot I'm just sleep walking and talking." I rolled my eyes and flopped down on my bed.

"Don't be so grumpy!" He told me. "Can you do me a favor? The twins want to go to the park so please go with them." I ran past him out the door.

"Hey Marie!" Me and the twins had just walked in when Boris and Alice came running. "Hi Boris! Alice!" they gave me a sad look. "What?" "What happened? After your performance you disappeared! I didn't even get a dance with you!" He whined. "Sorry Boris. But it's okay I didn't even get a dance with anybody." I gave ALice a quick hug.

"Hey come on! I want to go on the new ride! I didn't get to go last time!" I said bounding off.

When we arrived outside the coaster Alice and the Twins stopped and sat down on the bench. "What're you guys doin'?" Boris asked. "Not getting killed. You two go on ahead!" Me and Boris looked at each other and shrugged.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" I screamed after we got off the ride. "How can you not puke when you ride that?" Alice asked me when we walked up to them "Cause we're awesome!" Boris gave me a high five.

"Speaking of which Boris isn't it almost time for the Amusement park's turn for the role holder envent?" Alice asked. "Yeah it is." Boris replied. While the two explained to me what the Role holder event was Mid day turned into sunset.

"I don't wanna go back to the mansion!" I whined as we walked to the exit. "Then stay here tonight!" Boris said with Hope in his eyes. I thought for a moment. "Okay!" he gave a fist pump and we saw the three out. "Hey Marie come on I have something we can do!" He grabbed my wrist and we walked through the crowds. Somehow as a result we ended up at the ferris wheel. "Here we are!" He announced as we hopped in the cart.

It began to rise. Looking down you could see the whole amusement park. "Wow, This is so pretty!" I told him. "I know." He replied. "Hey Marie you never did answer my riddle." I turned to see him with a signature smirk which named his role.

"Oh yeah! The answer is Alice." I said folding my hands in my lap. He broke out laughing. "What?"

"It's too funny!"  
"What is?"  
"Your answer!"  
He stopped laughing and whipped a tear from his eye. "No dummy. Don't you remember that riddle? 'In Wonderland there is something everyone loves. Some might not know of it yet but they will when the time comes. What is it?' I quote. Do you give up?" He asked looking pleased with himself.  
"I give up. What is it?" I asked looking back out the window. "Y-O-U" He said. My head whipped around to face him. "What?" "Everyone in Wonderland loves outsiders. Don't believe me? Go ask Alice she knows it well enough." The cart suddenly stopped at the top of the ferris wheel.  
"Now I get my prize!" He said cheerfully "What prize?" I asked with a tilt of my head. "My prize!" He said. "Okay what's your prize?" His grin grew wider. "I want a kiss." He said. The words made my chest tighten.  
"W-W-What? B-Boris don't kid with me!" I stammered. "I'm not! Just one on the cheek!" He pouted making his ears flop down. I hesitated but there was no escape. 'Good planning Boris.' I thought as I leaned in.  
Quickly I gave him a peck on the cheek. Afterword I returned full to my seat I looked out the window not wanting to look him in the eye.  
I heard him give a chuckle "You're bright red!" He laughed. "Shut up." I said as we hopped off the ride. "Boris I wanna go to bed. Is there a room I can stay in?" I asked. "Yeah this way!" He tugged my arm as we left the park through a small door.  
"Boris where are we going?" I asked as we came to a small tree house outside the park. "My house" he said pushing me to the ladder.  
"What?" I said as we appeared into a narrow hallway. "Don't worry there is a spare room in here." He said as he opened a door into a small room. I walked in. There was a bed with a desk. nothing else.  
"Like it?" He asked. "Yeah." I said sitting down on the bed. "Okay well time for bed! If you need me in the night my room is right on the other side of the hall way. Goodnight Marie." He said closing the door.  
'Blood was right.' I thought. 'I do need to rest'

**Okay! Here is the new upload! Please tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions! The song is not mine it is Pink's "Perfect". And I do not own H.N.K.N.A! Thank you!**

**Minty: Hey when do I come in again!**

**Me: Wait you can talk?!**

**Minty: No! Wanna know why I'm talking then wait for chapter 4!**


	4. The Missing Minty!

**Me:WHY WAS MINTY TALKING?!**

**MINTY: You already know. You wrote the story!**

**Me: Oh yeah...**

**MINTY: UGH!**

It has been only two weeks since I came to the Country Of Hearts. Shouldn't I be getting home? I was walking through the forest. Looking for something or someone to entertain me. I had been hiding from the White rabbit and Ace. But have not seen anyone in four days. That is, Besides Elliot.

I had left the amusement park that morning and went back to the mansion where Elliot and Blood were not pleased that I had been gone for so long. So I asked Elliot if I could go into town to get more stuff for my room.

At first he gave me a look that seemed to say. 'I don't know... Yes... No...' He sighed and gave me a nodded of his head. I started running to the door and thought he might like it if I took Minty with me.

So I put her leash on and here we are walking down the path to town. I started to wonder if I should be getting home. I mean come on, I have been here for two weeks. The longest I've been away from home. And have yet to think about what I am to do?

I need to go to school, do homework, chores. But here I have been playing a game? I turned the corner and began to walk to the sign that said 'Doggie Day Care'. We walked inside and I let Minty off the leash and started out again.

'Maybe I should ask Nightmare later.' I thought to myself. So, plopping myself down by the nearest tree I shut my eyes and began to sleep.

"Hello Marie!" Nightmare said as I walked up to him. "Hi Nightmare." He puffed out his cheek when I sat down. "What?" "Well if you want help I'm gonna need to see your thoughts so if you don't mind." He tapped my head.

I shut my eyes trying allowing him to see my thoughts. "Hmm" He started. My eyes fluttered open slowly. "It seems like you've been thinking too hard." He said as he sat down in front of me.

"Marie. In this game you have to simply fill your vial. But to make the liquid rise you must interact with the other players. Which you can not do if you are locked up at the Hatter's mansion." Slowly I stood up.

"So you mean..." He nodded and copied my movement. "You may stay a resident of the mansion but you need to visit others as often as you can if you wish to go home." We both looked to the ground.

He began to walk away when I called after him. "Nightmare! If I fill the Vial I get to go home?" "Only if you wish!" he said as I began to awaken.

I opened my eyes to see no time change. 'Good' I thought 'Still time to do some shopping!' I started toward the road again.

I walked into the Bookshop first. "Hello !" The shopkeeper was behind the counter. She ran up to me and handed me a paper. I read it. 'HELP WANTED' I looked at her where her eyes should have been. "What do you say?" She asked "You come here often and I can tell you love books. So do you wanna job?"

I don't know if she could tell that I was about to scream. "Yes please!" I chirped. "Okay you start six time periods from now." She told me. "Great!" I thanked her and left forgetting to buy the book I wanted.

I went to the furnishing store and bought some things for my desk. Then I went to the store called _belle toujours _and got some soap and other things.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DOG ISN'T HERE!?" I was back at the daycare when they told me that Minty was no longer there. "I'm sorry miss but your dog is not here she is gone." I stormed out not looking back.

I was pissed. My dog was gone. I couldn't look it was already night time. I was about to run to the mansion when I remembered what Nightmare told me '_To go home you must fill the vial and to do that you must interact with the other players, which you are unable to do when you are locked up at the mansion.' _ So I ran in the opposite direction. Hoping that I would find somewhere safe.

And somehow, that brought me to the castle. "Great!" I thought "What if I see Ace or that dumb rabbit?" By the time I was the castle gate I was soaked in water by the sudden down pour.. The guards held out their guns to me. "Outsider Marie." I said bluntly. Quickly they escorted me into the ballroom where I had my last performance.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" I covered my ears as the queen let out a shriek. I walked into the middle of the room. I looked up to the balcony where she sat. But it was not her who caught my attention. It was the white rabbit. Peter White.

"Marie!" The queen jumped up and greeted me. "We are so glad you are here!" She said. I glanced up to the white rabbit who seemed as bored as ever. Marie! Please come with us!" The queen pulled me away. She dragged me down the halls at to what I assumed was her own room.

"SO CUTE!" I flopped on the ground hugging one of Vivaldi's stuffed animals. "We absolutely love them!" She said hugging the one she was holding. I sneezed a little. earning me a side glance from the queen. "Marie?" She said "Would you like to stay in the castle until the night period ends?" I looked up to her. What do I say? She had already given me a dress to wear... But if it was to make the vial rise... I smiled and gave a nod.

"Marie, we would like you to stay in here with us." She said. "Why?" I asked. "We fear that the rabbit will harm you. So please." She called to a maid who brought up a night dress for me. "Thank you." I told her as she closed the door. I didn't know a queen could be so much fun! We had a pillow fight, Told scary stories, did each others hair. It was like we were good friends. Eventually she fell asleep. I smiled. Slowly I pulled up the covers and tucked her in.

I flopped down on my makeshift bed. Hugging one of her stuffed animals, I let sleep take me over.

I heard clapping as I opened my eyes to see Nightmare standing over me. "Brava Brava!" He said helping me stand up. "I see you have done what you've been told." He said. I nodded "Yup!" I told him with a pleased feeling. "Well Marie. I need to talk to you about something. He said giving me a strong and serious look. Suddenly he vomited blood all over me. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I awoke with Vivaldi looking at me with concern. "Are you alright Marie? We heard screaming." She said standing up straight. I stood up. "Here." She handed me the dress from last night and a small bad with what I assumed was my other clothes. We walked out of the castle. And into the forest. "Vivaldi? Is it okay for you to be out without any guards around? I don't think I could protect us both." "Don't worry!" She said "We do not need protection." After one more step we were surrounded by Faceless with guns pointed at us from all directions leaving us no ways of escape.

"V-Vivaldi..." I murmured "On the count of three duck." She whispered back. "One." "Two." "THREE!" I went down to the ground hearing bullet shots from above us. "Honestly, must you be so rude as to almost hit two young women?" Asked Vivaldi.

"Well I am so very sorry! To have almost hit the young lady in the process." I looked up to see Blood and Alice looking down at me and Vivaldi. "Hi Marie-San!" Said Alice holding out a hand to me. "Thanks." I said standing up.

I looked around and noticed that Vivaldi was hugging... Blood? "Wait. What? Julius told me that all the territories hated each other. So..." "Don't worry I felt the same way when I was told they were siblings too." Alice sighed. "WHAT?!" I looked at her wide eyed.

"Yes. Sadly we share blood with despicable man." Vivaldi sighed. 'Wow' I thought. "Well Marie..." Blood stared at me with a grin plastered on his face "You did not come back to the mansion on our previous night period..." It felt like my heart had stopped. 'Minty...' I thought. How had I forgotten Minty?

I guess It looked like I was Pissed/scared/terrified/furious because I got concerned stares from all around. "Oh, um..." I hesitated. What do I tell them? All this fuss over a stray dog? No. It wasn't just a dog. It was _my _dog.

"Minty is missing." I managed to choke out the words. "Is that all?" Said Blood bluntly. The queen hit his head as hard as she could. Which was really hard. "Blood! How can you say something like that?!" Alice came over and patted me on the back. "Don't worry Marie we will look for her. She's bound to show up sometime, right?" She gave me a hope filled smile. I sighed. "Blood." he had stopped cursing at Vivaldi and looked at me. "Can we go home now?" I asked.

He stared at me blankly. I didn't wait for his answer, I began to walk to the Mansion. At that moment, I really didn't care what Nightmare had said. And I knew I wouldn't regret staying at the mansion. Would I?

**It's DONE! I am so happy that everyone liked it! I want to thank Anuxamarune and Sleeping Moon for their reviews! I'm so sorry this is late! I also have short stories coming! and please stay tuned for the Wonderland games! Thank you everybody!**


	5. Bye Bye Minty!

**Okay so here it is. I feel like I did a not-so-well-but-okay-sorta job but still very overwhelming events go on in here. so be prepared!**

**Minty; OKAY! It did not say why I am talking but ill tell you at the end!**

"Minty!" I called as I walked through the forest. There had been no sign of her in, what I would say, Two days. I had told the manager of the bookstore that it might be a little while before I would come in.

Good thing that I already had the job though. I walked some more I had no clue where I was. "Ugh!" I plopped myself down under a tree. I dozed off for a moment. Wondering what had happened to Minty.

"Hey Marie!" I looked up to see everyone's favorite Cheshire cat looking down at me from the branches above. I felt my face get red hot remembering what had happened in the amusement parks Ferris wheel.

"H-H-H-Hi B-B-Boris!" I said standing up. He tilted his head and swiftly landed in front of me. He looked at me closely. "What?" I asked. I noticed he began to lean forward. Quickly, I shut my eyes and my heart began to pound insane like a drum.

I felt something hit my head. When I looked up, I saw he was taking my temperature. "Do you have a fever or something? You're really warm Marie! Or, is just me making you blush?" He asked with a grin. Which only earned him a slap from me.

"That hurt." He said holding his cheek. "Yeah? Oh well! I have stuff to do Boris! Go play with Alice or something!" I said walking back the way I came.

"You don't need to be all pissy!" He said grabbing my wrist. I felt the tears threatening to come out. "Boris!" I growled at him. With the tears streaming down my face.

"I have to go." I said through gritted teeth. "Whoa!" He said letting go of my wrist. "Marie! What's going on? Did the Hatter do something to you?" He demanded.

I looked at him in the eyes. Anger and fury rising inside of me.

"**DID BLOOD DO SOMETHING TO ME? DID BLOOD DO SOMETHING TO ME? WHAT DID MY MOTHER DO TO ME? WHAT DID THE WORLD DO TO ME? BORIS, I GREW UP KNOWING NOTHING OF LOVE OR FRIENDSHIP OR HOW TO TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING AND YOU ASK ME IF THE FIRST PERSON IN WONDERLAND TO WELCOME ME WITH OPEN ARMS HAS HURT ME?!**" I yelled at him so much that I ran the moment I was done.

I kept running as fast as I could. Which was extremely fast. I ran not knowing where I was going. Just hoping that somewhere in this insane world was a place where I could just breakdown and cry. Somewhere where I don't need to remember what horrible things I've done to survive her.

I slowed down in the middle of who knows where and fell flat on my stomach. Allowing the pouring rain to hit me rhythmically. 'What happened to me?' I asked. Suddenly I heard someone coming. I tried to sit up but fell straight back down. 'I want to go home!' I thought.

I felt someone pick me up. I opened my eyes. But, still, I could not see anything with my vision blurred. I listened to the clock inside of my carriers chest. The soothing sound rhythmically ticked and carried me into a slumber.

* * *

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything,_

_Opened up and let you in,_

_You made me feel alright,_

_For once in my life._

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be._

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hang in' on_

_Here I am, once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself!_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes..._

"Feeling better now?" Nightmare asked. I looked up to the floating man. He had a stern look on his face. "Yes, thank you, Nightmare." I stood up but fell back down from the shakiness of my legs. "Marie!" Nightmare floated down and helped me sit up straight.

I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" I said. He glared at me his eyes widening every time I allowed him to see a memorie. "Marie..."

"I never knew love or kindness. And I thank her for that. It can't hurt me now." I smiled at him and turned away. "Wait Marie!" He called as I began to walk away. I turned to face him. "I know where Minty is!" He said which made me turn around. Stunned.

"Shes not gone." He said. "Marie you are an outsider with a gift. "From your world you have brought three rings, Dream, Hope and Love." I nodded. "Here a strong light grew from the rings around my neck. When I looked down a new, single ring was there. Wish.

"Wha-" "As I said Marie. Your gift is to heal others." He said. "Don't be crazy!" I said. He shot me a glare. "look into this mirror." He handed me a small mirror. Inside of it was Minty. Still bandaged up, laying with a little girl in a field of daisies.

"You can heal people with your kindness Marie!" He announced. "But to do that, you must learn love and kindness." I rolled my eyes.

"A suggestion Marie. Be yourself." He said as I began to wake up.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was inside the castle of hearts. With The Queen, Blood, Gowland, And Julius. "What is going on here?" I asked. Their attention shot to me the moment I spoke.

"Marie!" the queen hugged me tight. "We feared you had left us!" She said. When I looked her in the face she had tears streaming down her face. "Welcome back sweet pea!" Gowland said. Julius and Blood stood there nodding.

I stood up. "What happened?" I asked. "Ace found you out in the middle of the forest and brought you here." Vivaldi spoke in such a manner that a shiver ran down my back.

"Everyone is waiting to see if you are well!" Gowland said opening the door for everyone and slamming the door in Bloods face.

We walked into the ballroom where everyone was waiting for me. When I walked in they all stood up. I spotted Ace at the back of the room. I shoved my way through them all and grabbed Ace's collar. "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME?!" I demanded. He grinned at me. "TELL ME!" Everyone looked at me.

He looked down to me and... began to cry? "I didn't want you to leave me..." He said hugging me. "Wha-" Before I could speak he slammed his lips against mine. With tears running down his face.

**Okay, so very short this week sorry! But remember- short stories on the way! Okay? So Minty *wipes tear from eye***

**Minty; I want to say goodbye to everyone, I have gone home to my real world. But I will return after... I can't really tell you. But still. Good bye everyone. *Walks out the door***

**Goodbye Minty. Well don't worry I'll still be here with everyone! Wait until next week to see what is going on with Ace! *H eh he heh***


	6. The Song Of April Season-Part 1

I shoved Ace away. "What the hell?" Boris asked putting his arm around my shoulders. "What's this about killing Marie knight?" He asked. Ace shrugged and wiped the tears away. "Ask her." He said shoving pass me.

Everything was silent for a moment. I let out a sigh and pushed off Boris's arm. "Vivaldi?" I walked up to her. "Hm?" "Can I have a sword?"

* * *

"One, Two, Three, GO!" I swiftly took the sword and spun it around lightly with great speed. Slicing the practice dummies around me, in two. "Very good for an outsider." I heard Blood say. I shot him a glare.

He and everyone else *Minus Ace* we're watching me practice while they sipped tea by the tables in the practice center. "Shouldn't that have been taken as a complement?" Elliot asked Alice as I stabbed another dummy.

"Marie? Are you done yet? You've been at that for a whole time period already!" Alice said as I walked over to get my cup of water. "Nope." I huffed.

"Why are you doing this anyway? It's not like you're impressing anybody Marie!" Boris Said. I pointed my sword in his face making his tail fluff out in fear. "First off, I am not trying to impress anybody. Second, I'm mad enough right now so don't get started with that crap unless you want to be the practice dummy. Third, Vivaldi can I have some more water please?" I asked about to return to the Center of the ring where new practice dummies were waiting my arrival.

"Marie." Dee started. "Hmm?" "What were you talking about back there with the knight? About killing you?" Everyone glued their eyes to me.

"Nothing." I said. "It's not nothing if he is going to kill you!" Peter said which surprised everyone. "It's nothin-" "MARIE!" Boris shouted and pinned me against the wall.

"What is going on? What wrong with you? Why is everything around you all screwed up? Why-" " !" Vivaldi shouted.

"Marie has had a long enough day let her rest." Vivaldi pushed him away. She was about to take my hand when I yanked it away. "SEE?" Boris shouted "Everything about her is all screwed up!"

I turned around and slid the sword into its scabbard, still fastened around my waist. I glanced over my shoulder to Boris. "I'm sorry." I choked out. I walked out the door and went into the forest.

After a while of walking I felt the tiredness of the day making my body heavy. I laid down in a patch of clovers and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning. I saw to faceless children looking down at me. "Look! Look! The lady woke up!" One of them announced "Go get the boss!" It said to the other. "Where am I?" I asked as I sat up.

"You appeared here in our stable last night. You fell asleep with the insane stallion sestibian!" She pointed into the corner of the stall where a white horse lay. "Wait. Hes not breathing!" I said crawling over to the horse.

"Wait don't!" It said again. I laid my head on its chest and heart a small beat. "He is still alive!" I said not knowing what to do. Until I remembered what Nightmare had told me. "God Nightmare if you were lying!" I covered my hands around 'Wish' Hoping it would work. The next thing I know Sebastian is standing up.

I did the same. "Stay away beast!" The child said pointing a knife at him. "Don't hurt him!" I said. The horse was going crazy I held my hand out to him. I stroked his mane which made him calm down.

He nudged me as I started to hum to him. "Amazing, Not one of my workers have been able to even get near that horse." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see a man who I assumed was the ringleader. "Hello," He smiled "I am Joker."

* * *

"This is so cool!" I said as I rolled around on the giant circus ball. "You're very good for a beginner!" He said. "Thanks Joker!"

"I'ma Joker too *******"

"Huh?" I looked down to the Joker. "No need to be a cuss-er!" I said landing at his side. "Oh, that was not me. That was Joker." He pointed to the small mask that hung on his belt. "Hello, ****" I glared at him. "What did you just say mask?" "Call him Black and me White." The Jester explained.

"So... Is this like an unknown territory or something cause I only know of four..." "No,no,no," He explained. "You are at the Circus now. This territory only appears in April season. Which is how you ended up here. See, you did fall asleep in the forest. But the next time period from then (Now) was (Is) the first of April season." White said as he hopped up on the immense bouncing ball.

"April Season?" I asked. "Yes, April Season, It is where every territory has a season. Winter at the Clock Tower, Spring at Heart Castle, and Autumn at the Hatter's mansion-" "And summer at the park!" I finished. He nodded. "And to change the season you must beat me at a simple card game." He leaped down again and pushed it over to a faceless. "Now please allow me to escort you out of the forest." He said holding out his hand. "Hmm-" I hesitated. When I did not grab his hand he looked at me. "Is something wrong my dear?" He asked. I nodded. "Well then!" He started. "Lets play a game!"

* * *

"H-How did you beat me?!" This had been the eighth time I had beaten White at rummy. "I don't know." I said. The sun, which had been high in the sky, now had turned from morning, to sunset, to afternoon, to sunset. I looked up to see the Joker staring at me with a grin. "What?" "Would you like to stay in our territory for a few time periods?" He asked me. I thought for a moment. If I did go back everything would be really awkward... But if I stayed I could get to know the Jokers better which would make Ace want to kill me more, right?

"It seems you think too hard." White said as he stood up from the fence where he had been perched. "Don't tell me you read peoples thoughts like the annoying Incubus." I rolled my eyes and stood up from my chair. "No. But if I take my eye-patch off and you look into my eye I can see your memories. The Incubus should be able to do that too." He told me as we walked into the main circus tent.

I walked in but everything around me became blurred. The walls around me began to change into a new area. I tensed up and got myself into a fighting position and pulled out the sword from heart castle. "Put that thing away!" I whipped around to see two Jokers, a smile and a frown, looking down at me.

* * *

"So you're a warden?" I asked Black. "Yes! ***** please, you're standing in a prison! And do you not see the outfit?" He Gestured to himself. "Now, now, Black, be kind to the young lady!" White said as he took several steps toward me.

I looked around. Broken toys scattered the floor. "Didn't your mom ever tell you to throw away broken toys?" I bent down and picked up a broken doll that should have belonged to a little girl. "What did you say ****!?" Black said through gritted teeth.

"A temper the young lady has." White chimed. "You can stay here at the prison while you visit our territory!" He said. "What?! She can't stay here! Let her stay in your territory!" Black demanded. But before he could finish, White had disappeared. Black shot me a look. I couldn't see what but there was something behind the crimson eye.

"Come on, ****, this way." He began walking down the hall. The prisoners there- for some odd reason wearing stuffed animals heads- were whistling and hollering. At one point one reached to touch me. Luckily enough my leg was able to fit through the bars. So I '_made him pray_' If you know what I mean.

I could've sworn I heard Black give a chuckle. But I don't dare ask.

We appeared a moment later in front of a large wooden door. We walked in. It was clean and smelled like lilac. "This is your room ****. You wake up the next time period and meet White. If you don't wake up I'll come and get up up." He grinned and left the room.

'Great,' I thought 'This is going to be one long day.'

* * *

"WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes to see black and white standing in front of me. "I told you to wake up ****! We've been standing here for a whole time period trying to get your mother******* *** up!" He cussed at me. I stood up still in my clothes from the day before. "Oh my." White said. I looked down at my dress. I was covered in blood.

"That time of month my dear?" White asked. This made my face turn bright red. "N-No!" I studdard. I looked to my side. The sword that hung from my belt had slipped out during the night and cut my side. I rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. My clothes still on.

"What the hell are you doing ****?" Black asked as he walked in the room along with White. "S-Sorry. I'ma little scared of blood." I told them as I turned off the water. White handed me a towel. "Then why are you in Wonderland?" Black asked. I looked at him tears threatening to come out. "W-Why do you need to know?" I demanded as I dried my hair. He slammed me against the showers' wall. "If you don't tell me. Then I'll look at your memories..." He grinned. White walked in with a first aid kit. 'When did he leave?' I didn't recall him leaving the room. He pulled his brother back and picked me up.

He sat me down on the bed with the first aid kit. "You'll need to do this yourself." He told me. "Then we must get started on your performance!" He chimed. "Performance?" I asked. "Oh yes. You stay here. You work for us."

**OooHoooHoo!~~ Happy now are we? One and a half chapters uploaded this week! ohhh- READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. The Song Of April Season-Part 2

It's all come down to this. My heart was beating like a drum. This was the moment. I am ready. I took the leap and landed on the rope. The microphone in my hand. The dark illumination of colour all around me. I took a breath. 'Here we go';

_Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight_

_We're gonna take you high, before you realize_

_'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow_

_Feel the excitement grow, oh_

_This is where you let go_

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show!_

_Gravity we're defying,_

_'Cause we were made for flying!_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show!_

_Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way!_

_Oh, oh, we don't need permission!_

_We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change_

_Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo_

_Oh, oh, we're about to lose control_

_Oh, oh, everybody knows_

_Oh, oh, this is where you let go!_

_Hands high like a roller coaster!_

_This love is taking over,_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh._

_Welcome to the show!_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying!_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show!_

_And put your hands u-u-up_

_We're gonna have some f-u-n_

_We've only just begun!_

_And it's too late to run, you can't run!_

_So put 'em u-u-up!_

_We're gonna have some f-u-n!_

_Turn up the bass let it bump_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run!_

_Hands high like a_

_roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show(2x)!_

_We're gonna have some f-u-n_

_Turn up the bass let it bump_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run(2x)!_

I landed in the center of the ring and called out to everyone in the audience;

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome To The Wonderful Wonder World!"_

"Great job Marie!" Joker said from behind the certain. That was only the opening number. I still had one more to do. "You've come a long way." Joker smiled. I had come along way. I had abandoned my old outfit and now wore a strapless blue Corset with a white silk tutu. A large red bow held up the long collar of the Corset. Small black gloves with white silk and the ends. And Black boots. My hair had grown since I got here so I now wore it in braids.

"Yes. I have mostly you and Black to thank for that." I told him. "Better get out there and knock em' dead!" I cheered. He walked into the center of the ring.

I watched as the elephants danced around. My second number was next. I looked to the audience and saw the role holders. I haven't seen them since what two weeks ago? The Blue light landed on me. "Here we go now." I sung into the microphone.

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_

_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)_

_I'm like the ringleader_

_I call the shots (call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot (make it hot)_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)_

_There's only two types of guys out there,_

_Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared_

_So baby I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship, so beware_

_I'm like a ringleader, I call the shots._

_I'm like a firecracker,_

_I make_

_Let's go..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Let me see what you can do..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_I'm running this._

_Yeah, like what..?_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho) _

The last of the fireworks went off and blackness filled the room. It was all over. I had Performed both of my numbers and acts in the circus I have come to love so dear.

**Was it good? It felt so good to get this much done! I hope you all liked it! there will be another one next week so everyone enjoy! And I'm going to need everybody's help! I want to pick a new name for this story! And I want you all to decide! You have until May 23 To give me your Ideas the winner will be announced May 30th. **

**And Happy April Season Everybody!~~~ Heheh! =)**


	8. The Girl That Cried Hatter!

"Joker, Joker!" I called out. "Marie, Marie!" White mimicked. "Joker. I wanna go to back to the Hatter's Mansion." I told him. "Really?" White questioned. I nodded my head and smiled. "Oh yeah," Black started as he tilted my chin up. "And what if we don't let you?"

"Black." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I have spent enough time with the men in this world to know how to seduce you." I stuck my tongue out at him.

White sighed. "If you go It'll be lonely here." "I know!" I started. I pulled my half-forgotten healing ring out of my pocket. I looked both of them in the face. Then closed my eyes. "I promise over my powers and my ring that I will come back before the end of April season." I smiled at them with my eyes still closed.

"Fine." Black said. "Thank you!" I kissed both of them on the cheek and ran out of the room giggling. I walked into the animal stable into Sebastian's stall. I had been staying in his stall due to him freaking out from nightmares all night. I seem to be the only one who can calm him down. "Hello, Miss. Marie!" a little faceless called to me as I opened the gate into his stall. "Hello." I said back.

After I came in the faceless left. I petted his mane. "Why don't you take the beast?" I looked over my shoulder to see Black leaning against the inside of the stall. "Is that really okay?" I asked. "Well if these other ******** try and kill you like the knight did then you should have a good getaway." He said bluntly. I smiled. "Thank you."

I saddled him up and said goodbye to all of my friends. "Hey ****" Black said before I could get onto Sestibians back. "Im notta ****, Black. Is there something you need before I leave?" I asked. He grabbed my wrist. and pulled me into his chest.

"Wha-" He let me go. Then I felt a warm feeling in my hand. When I opened it up there was my wish ring... with a Joker mask in the center. Four roses surrounded it. "A present from me." Black said as he walked away. I smiled at the thought of having a present from the Joker warmed my heart.

* * *

"You're always welcome at the Circus!" The faceless clowns called to me as I trotted away. I continued down the trail. Smiling and Giggling. "Hey Sebastian do you wanna go get so lunch?" I asked the horse. He went from his trodding into a small gallop. We entered town in no time. "Hello"'s and "Good afternoon!"'s from everyone walking down the street.

I walked into the Hatter's territory. I knew where I was because the leafs began to fall all around me. I trotted up to the front gate where stood all the hatter family.

"Big sis!" Dee called to me as I trotted up in front of them. "Hello, everybody!" I said as I hopped down from Sestibians back. "You're still in one piece?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. The Circus was really fun!" I announced. "You were surprisingly good." Blood said. I turned to him. "Am I still allowed to stay?" I asked. "I have said it and I will say it once more; You are always welcome at the Mansion." He told me. "Did you ever find out what happened to Minty?" Elliot asked as Sebastian stared at him. "Yeah. She's happier now I think."

"So shes dead?" Dum asked with a tilt of his head. I ignored the Question and walked Serbian inside and walked him to the stable.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the feeling that something was wrong. I opened my eyes and saw something in my reflection that would have terrified anybody... I was a kitten. "REOWW!"

'WHAT?!'

I looked in the mirror. I was a calico cat. I had white boots and white ear tips. 'I'm so fluffy!' I thought. Standing up I felt something cold under my paw. A joker card.

'JOKER?!'I thought to myself.

I leaped off my bed. But only to land on my face. 'Great' I thought. 'How can this get any worse? Walking down the hall I smelled something out of the normal. 'What's that smell?' I asked myself.

"Bad idea to do that." I felt someone pick me up. When I turned my head I saw Elliot... without rabbit ears. "You need to get out of here now!" He said. I tilted my head to the side signalling that I didn't know what he meant.

He pointed around the corner. I strained my neck to see around the corner. 'Now I see why.' At the table sat Three dogs. Two red and blue. The other with a top hat. "Elliot?" Elliot put me in his pocket and flew around the corner. "Yes mutt- I mean Blood." "Why do I smell a cat?"

"I-I don't know." Elliot lied. "Well if not then why don't you come empty your pockets and eat with us?" Blood asked as he gave Elliot a glare. Blood sat down. "Okay. Now." Blood barked as the twins jumped on Elliot.

I jumped out of his Pocket and ran towards the door. Only to have the Mafia-Mutt chase me. "Reoww!" 'Why me?'

He began nipping at my tail. I tried to speed up but failed in the process. "Please come here kitty I just wanna play!~~" He sounded like Ace which made a shiver run down my back.

He was about to take a fatal bite to me my tail. But, luckily, I charged up the gate to the safety of the forest.

"I'll get you next time. Cat." He growled as I leaped away. 'Joker,' I thought. 'you're gonna pay for this...'

**I'm so sorry! It's so very short! I wanna make long ones that I can post! I'm sorry... Anyway... Come on everybody! Nobody's gonna tell me a new name? =*( Please help! Oh well hope you like it everyone!**

**~~~Author Me =)**


	9. The Gowland Goose!

I padded through the forest. I felt so small being a cat in all right now. 'I don't know where to go right now...' I told myself. "Well, well, Hello my little kitten..." A mysterious voice purred. I looked up to see the masked man I had seen on the trip to the amusement park.

He leaped down to the ground before me. I turned to make for a run but once again fell on my face. He took this advantage and scooped me up in his arms.

"Wow you really became a kitten now..." He laughed as he rubbed my ear. I began to purr at the welcoming feeling.

"We at least you became something cool! I was stuck as a rabbit!" I laughed... well sorta... when he told me that. "Don't laugh my little kitten!" He said before laughing himself.

"I thought I could be of some service for you this fine April day." He told me. "I'll take you to the park come on." We walked down the path with me on his shoulder.

"You see the Joker played the Joker card this season so the role holders and Outsiders are stuck as animals until they face their worst fear. Yeah, and most of them are predators of kittens. I bet you found that out the hard way. Dog's at the mansion, rabbits at the Clock tower, Birds at the Amusement park, and rodents at the Castle. But for some odd reason it seems to have a strange effect on you Outsiders. Alice became a rat, and you an adorable little kitten!"

He scratched under my chin. I purred again. "Well we're here! "I'll have to go now, my dear Kitten." He placed me down on the ground. "Until next time." He turned and walked down the path where we had been walking.

'I wonder why he is being so nice. The last time I saw him he almost killed me!' I pushed the thought out of my head and walked toward the entrance.

"SQUAWK, BORIS, SQUAWK!" "Shut up you damn bird or I'll eat you for lunch!" I walked into the park. Unnoticed by the gatekeeper.

"SQUAWK!" I saw who I guessed to be Gowland nipping at Borises feet. "MARIE! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Gowland-Goose squawked as he ran- I mean waddled over to me. Boris followed a moment later.

He blushed when he saw me from behind the Gowland-Goose. "M-Marie." He said. I noticed the same thing with Boris- No ears of tail. He scooped me up which snapped me out of my one moment daze and ran.

"Sorry Marie. But Gowland was about to take a nip at you. I suspect that hes a Canovor." He explained as we came to a stop.

When I didn't respond. He looked down at me with a frown. "What?" He snapped. "Can't you talk?" I shook my head. "Outsiders." He mumbled and sat me down. "Heres what you need to do. Think as if you're a human again."

"Bor-Boris!" I spoke. "There ya go!" He said and puffed his chest out. "I'm one amazing Cheshire cat! Don't you think?" He looked at me and noticed that I was walking away. Head down, ears flattened, tail dragging. "Marie where are you going?" He asked.

I looked over my shoulder. "Leaving." "Why?" He asked. "Because, don't you remember 'why is everything around you so screwed up?!'" He picked me up again.

"I did say that. But then after word, I realized. We're in Wonderland! Everything here is screwed up!" He laughed. I licked his cheek and leaped out of his arms.

"I'll be right back!" I called over my shoulder to him.

"I'm back!" I called. "Ma- WHOA!" Boris was stunned. I had faced my worst fear. Now I stood there back in my human form... only a little different. I had my ears and my tail still, But I wore a brown tank top with a fuzzy jet black jacket over the top. Short black shorts. White stockings and black shoes. While my hair had white tips.

"I kinda' like this look on you." Boris admitted. "Why thank you!" I bowed. "How did you change back?" He asked trying to see if his ears had come back without him noticing.

"You have to face your worst fear!" I told him. "Mine was... Never mind I won't tell you. What's your worst fear?" I asked. "Well," He blushed. "What?" I asked again

"It's too..."

"Hmm?"

"To be..."

"Yeah?"

"To be..."

"Spit it out Boris!"

"TO BE TURNED DOWN BY THE GIRL I LIKE!" He cried. "Okay." "What?" He looked confused. "Well, Boris, If thats it then why don't we just go take you to Alice!" I smiled. "I mean, she probably won't look like a rat right now! If she faced her fear!" I cheered. "That's not what I mean!" He said.

"Then who?" I asked. "Don't tell me Boris! You're... Gay?" I stood there dumbfounded while morning changed to Afternoon. "No!" He said and pulled me in. His lips touched mine. I stood there. Not moving. He licked my lips asking entry into my mouth. I parted them slightly, which he dived into with at once force.

I pushed him away to take a breath. But he didn't want that he just pulled me back into a passionate kiss. He was sweet. Like a fresh summer breeze on a cool winter night. He pulled away. We both stood there out of breath.

"I'm not Gay, I don't love Alice." He explained. "I love you."

**HI EVERYONE! I'm posting early! I might have another one done by Thursday... But we will see~~~ And I haven't gotten any name ideas... So I will not post next week until I get at least three ideas! So you better send them to me or leave them in the reviews where others can see! {Sorry I'm so damn stubborn!~~} I'll be nice and try to post on Thursday but no promises! I have a rehearsal in school this week so, yeah.** **Hope some people vote soon~~~**

**Happy April Season~~~**

**P.S. Watch out for the Jokers!**


	10. Come Out To Play Boris Ariay!

I hung my head in shame as I walked down the road. So far, my trip back to the territories, has been hell. I was captured, well, sorta, by the man in the yellow mask, and then Boris kissed me... Ugh! I wanna go home!

I took out my Vial. It wasn't even halfway full. I sighed as I walked through the gate to the Mansion. I don't even care if I get eaten at this point...

"Hey Marie!" Elliot called as I approached him and the Blood-Mutt in the hallway. I looked into their eyes and sighed.

"I have to go see the Joker Tomorrow. I'm going to sleep without dinner tonight." I told them I walked up to my bedroom.

I got out my night shirt and slipped into bed. Just in time for the long awaited Night time period.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes in the middle of the night period. 'I can't sleep anymore.' I thought as I sat up and walked out my bedroom locking the door behind me. I slipped on my shorts and my leather jacket. and headed for the Gates.

I was halfway there when I heard a gunshot. The next second, My cheek was bleeding. "What the-" Something heavy fell on me. Boris.

"What are you doing?" I growled. "_**What did you do..."**_ he hissed "What are you talking about Boris?" I asked him. I let out a yelp as his claws dug into my wrists.

"_**WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALICE!?" **_"What?" I tried shoved him off of me but he had a firm grip. "Get off of me Boris." I demanded. He slammed his hand against my throat and tried to suffocate me.

A voice deep inside my head whispered to me. I didn't know what the word were of what they meant but I had to try; 'Here goes nothing.' I thought. "αστέρια λάμπουν, στάχτες έπεφταν σαν το χιόνι, αουτσάιντερ Με τη δύναμη του αγνώστου υπακούσει το λόγο της φωνής μου? σταματήσει και να παγώσει Μπόρις!". And sure enough whatever it was worked.

I wouldn't take any chances. I ran as fast as I could back to the Jokers. A light I hadn't noticed from my cham died down as I approached their Territory.

* * *

"Welcome back Marie-" "JOKER!" I cried as I ran into their tent. I hugged him as I cried. "Marie, what's wrong?" White demanded.

"Oi, What's going on in here?" Black asked as he walked in. "Bori-*Sniff Sniff* Broke in-" "Calm down Marie!" White said hugging me back. I yelped a little. He looked at my wrists. They were sliced and cut deep.

"What the Hell happened Marie." Black guided me to the couch and sat me down. "Let her calm down first Black!" White demanded as he walked in with a first aid kit.

"Now Marie after you calm down please explain what happened." White said. "Well, It's a long story..." "W_e _H_a_V_e _T_i_M_e_" They said.

**Hello, Everyone! So After my tantrum I decided that I will continue Marie's Wonderland story. And SO here is The real chapter 9! I hope you all enjoy! Next Chapter will be next week Thursday as normal! Hope you all like it!**


	11. I Am Not A Pretty Little Dutch Girl!

"And that's what happened." I told The Jokers as I sat on the couch. "I KNEW IT!" Black Exclaimed. "I knew that no good s*** would pull something like this!" I nodded and rubbed my wrists.

"So do you know what you said to him? In that other language?" White asked me. "It was something like; αστέρια λάμπουν, στάχτες έπεφταν σαν το χιόνι, αουτσάιντερ Με τη δύναμη του αγνώστου υπακούσει το λόγο της φωνής μου?-"

"σταματήσει και να παγώσει Μπόρις!" Black finished. "How did you know?" I asked him. "Greek. Translated you said "Stars shine, ashes fell like snow, outsider with the Power of unknown obey the sound of my voice; " Or something like that. And its really cheesy."

"Strange..." I said ignoring him. "Well My fair lady I believe you should head to bed while the night is still young." White stated "I don't wanna go anywhere..." I whined. "I'm sorry but it's not safe for you to be here, You'll have to stay with Joker for the time being," White said.

Black shook his head. "Why does she have to stay in my territory! Why can't she stay in another territory?!" "Where is more safe than a place no others can go?" White asked. Black stuttered for a moment but finally gave up.

White gave me a horrifying grinn. "Well my dear, off you go..." And with that everything around became a daze. Colors of the tent faded away replaced by Black, Gold, and deep crimson red. When things began to clear I felt a hand on my back to stop me from falling.

"Don't fall." Black said. I felt my face get very red. "O-o-okay!" I shoved him away and stood on my own. Only to fall over. He let out a small chuckle. "I freaking told you so!" He held out a hand which I hesitantly took.

"Okay so I'm supposed to sleep in here right?" I asked Black as he shut the door behind me "No you have to sleep on the couch because It's my bed and after a long day I wanna sleep!" He demanded. I know he wanted a fight so I would just storm out of the room. So I thought I'll give him the opposite.

"Fine by me." I told him "No- wait what?" "Yeah," I started. "You have a point I mean your jail your bed so go ahead I'll sleep on the couch... or even the ground if you want me to." He gave me a stern look. "The couch is open." He told me.

I slipped off my leather jacket and realized I didn't have any clothes to put on. Apparently he noticed my problem because he threw his black shirt at me. "He-" "Put that on." He said. "Why?"

"Put it on."

"Fine but don't look!"

"Okay, Just put it on!" He said. I began to take off my clothes. "Hey, Girly," I puffed my cheek out. "That's not my name! Okay, I'm not girly or $*)^ or anything else I am MARIE. Considering you never even say my name right in the first place!"

"Who gave you those scars?" He asked me. "There not scars. I told him. They're Burns." "How does someone get burns like that?" "I had a bucket of boiling water poured on my back by accident a while ago." I told him. I think he knew of my lies but didn't push me any further.

As soon as I got my clothes on I slipped into bed. On the couch. "Goodnight Black." I said in the pitch black room. There was no response.

**Hello everyone! I'm so glad to get back to this! I got my computer taken away and now I got it back so be prepared for more I have several chapters to post and short stories on the way bey~~**


	12. A Summer Festival!

"Hey Joker! Where you goin'?" I asked as I skipped behind Black and White. "None of your business ****!" Black snapped.

It had been over a week since I came back to the Jokers forest. And, I will admit. I love it here in the prison. Black and White have also become very good friends of mine. Both of them care for me. Unlike the other Role Holders.

White shook his head. "I'll tell her." He sighed "We're going to the carnival at the amusement park."

My head tilted to the side. "Why?" "To figure out what Alice said to make that Dang Cat go bizerk!" Black snapped again. "I wanna go~~" I whined. "No." White said. "Please, Please,Please!"

"NO MARIE."

"Why?~~"

"Do you wanna have _all _Of the role holders kill you?" White asked me. I shook my head. He smiled. "Good than stay here." "Fine." I pouted. "On one condition." "Hum?" White smiled. "Win me a goldfish!" I cheered.

For a moment both of them looked shocked. Until they both started laughing. "Wow, such a kid!" Black chuckled. "Okay young lady we will be back soon. Now go back to the room!" White directed I smiled and walked back to the room.

I was on my way back to the room when I saw something I don't think I should have seen. Three prisoners, all with panda heads. I hid behind a pillar. What am I to do? I asked myself. I don't think I know how to use my powers out of will.

I knew That this wouldn't last much longer, but still I ran, accidently stepping and breaking a glass doll. This attracted the attention of the Panda Prisoners and they started chasing me.

I knew from the time I had lived here in the prison that the prison never ended, So I tried to think of someway to get out of here.

I closed my eyes and said the words; "αστέρια λάμπουν, στάχτες έπεφταν σαν το χιόνι, αουτσάιντερ Με τη δύναμη του αγνώστου υπακούσει το λόγο της φωνής μου; πάρε με στο τσίρκο!" The next thing I know, I'm running through the Jokers forest. I slowed down.

My breath was lost I didn't know what to do. Until I heard a stir from in the bushes. I drew my sword and pointed it to the sound.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing would ya?" It was the man in the yellow mask. "Sorry," I said and put the sword back into its scabbard. "Quite all right." He looked down to my hands. "What happened to you?" He asked.

I slid my hands into my pockets. "Nothing happened. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get to the amusement park." I said and started to the amusement park." "Whoa." He said. "Isn't that my job?" He asked me. "What are you talking about?" "Well you put a curse on me! Remember when I met you you put a curse on me?"

A golden light shone around me and when I opened my eyes the next time. I saw what he meant. The man in the yellow mask, was my horse, Sebastien.

**Hello everyone~~ I hope u all liked this! And I wanted to say something to a friend of mine who's story I didn't have time to review... I'M SO SORRY! I had noi time to review But I will try to this weekend! Either way, Bey Bey everyone til' Next week!**


	13. My Magic Won't Work!

"Hey, Marie what are we hiding for?" Sebastien asked me. "SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!" We were hiding behind one of the festival tents when he started blabbing. I scanned the man path on the north side of the amusement park.

"Hey, Marie?" "WHA-" But before I could finish, Sebastien shoved something in my face. When I took it out of his hands to examine it I found that it was a Mask. Not his but a masquerade mask. with black feathers. I looked at him but he only gave me a huge grin.

I sighed and smiled. "Thank you." I slipped my mask on and we both started down the path. "So what are we looking for?" He asked me. "Joker." I said. "Oh, them." He growled. "Oh hush!" I snapped at him. And with that we continued to walk down the pathway.

"Here Marie," Sebastian said as he handed me a ice cream. "Thanks." We both sat there in silence. "Hey Sebastien."

"Yes,"

"Is it true that I cursed you?"

"I wouldn't say cursed put a spell on me, Yes."

"Well I'm sorry."

"Why?" He asked me. But the truth was, I didn't know. I was just sorry. I was tired and stressed and exhausted.

"Well, to be honest, I'm glad that you did it." My eyes widened. "Yeah right!" I said. "No really!" He said.

"You're so weird!"

"Look who's talking'!" And before we know it were laughing like we had known each other forever. "Marie."

"What?"

"Why are you even here?"

Why are you here?

I've heard that before. But form where? But from who?

You know who.

Who are you?

I'm you.

Then who was it?

You know.

That's right... I know who.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" She asked me in her always hurtful tone. "WELL DO YOU?" 'No mam'." "SPEAK UP. i CAN'T HEAR YOU!" "NO MAM'." "I TOLD YOU TO MAKE IT PERFECT. NOW LOOK AT IT! IT'S RUINED!"

"I'm sorry mam'." "YOU SHOULD BE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I WISH THIS WOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENED, I WISH YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!"

"UGH!" When I recalled my train of thought I realized I had crashed against a wall. A trail of blood ran down my face. When I looked up, I froze in horror. There was Alice and Boris, both dressed in black. Boris, a gun in his hand.

* * *

"Boris! Calm down!" Sebastien called. Boris turned to him for a moment attempting to shoot him. With this as a get away, I dodged away from them and into the path. "She trying to get away you stupid cat!" Alice yelled as she began to chase me.

I ran down the path as fast as possible. Which was really fast. I began to slow down until I began to noticed that she was not only chasing me but shooting at me too.

"Get back here so I can kill you!" Alice chimed. "Marie!" Sebastian had come up right beside me I grabbed his reins and took a leap of fate. "Go sebastien go!" I called. Now with both Boris and Alice chasing me I knew we were in the utter most trouble.

I knew there was one thing left for me to do. I grabbed my necklace and called out. "αστέρια λάμπουν, στάχτες έπεφταν σαν το χιόνι, αουτσάιντερ Με τη δύναμη του αγνώστου

υπακούσει το λόγο της φωνής μου!"

"Marie what's going on?" Sebastian asked me. "It won't work! My magic won't work!"

**HAHA~~ I hope you enjoyed! Post early next week! Bey Bey~~~ -Marie**

**P.S. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	14. The Song of Clarity!

"My magic won't work!" I told him. "WHAT?!" "Yeah it's not working!" I said through gritted teeth. The next thing I know, Alice is pointing her gun at me and sebastien is pinned to the ground by Boris.

"Alice what happened to you? You're so messed up now." I asked. "SHUT UP! I'm not messed up. Ever since you were born you've been like this! 'What is she talking about?' I asked myself.

"Your father never wanted you, I never wanted you! He left me because you were there inside my stomach!" She yelled. "I hate you, I hate him, I hate him," She began to cry as she fell to the floor. "Why, why."

I felt my stomach drop and my throat tighten. A voice in my head began to scream. "LET ME OUT!" I felt my skin turn cold and my back stretch out. "MARIE!" Sebastien called.

"My dear, My dear, I'm home." I looked over to the voice which appeared from nowhere. "My dear what has brought you into this disheveled state?" Blood asked Alice. "Darling is that you?" She asked.

"Yes my dear, I've come home to you!" "For me? You don't hate me?" She asked. "Of course not my dear! I love you, now please calm down it's time to rest." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Alice calmed down a slumped into his arms. I felt my back stretch out even more. A large sense of relief washed over me. When I opened my eyes. There was a shower of black feathers. "Wings?" I asked my self. Uncontrollably I shouted the words;αστέρια λάμπουν, στάχτες έπεφταν σαν το χιόνι, αουτσάιντερ Με τη δύναμη του αγνώστου υπακούσει το λόγο της φωνής μου!

"Marie, Marie?" A voice called. I looked up to see the spirit of my Step Mother laid there before me. "Marie, I'm so sorry! I should have been nicer to you! I'm so sorry. I love you never forget that!" She said and disappeared as a bright pink light.

"Alice!" Boris called as he tried to chase the light. He turned to Marie and screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

Sebastian's Pov.

She turned to Boris. Her eyes now glowing red. "Is that the best you got?" She asked him. "Stop." "No!" He shouted as he began to shoot at her. But she simply let them hit her. She didn't flinch or anything.

"Wanna go there, Darico?" She asked him. "Darico?" I asked aloud. "Darico. A man from her past. He has taken over the soul of the Cheshire Cat. Just as her stepmother had taken over the body of Alice. " Blood explained as he helped me up. "So how do you know all of this?" I asked him. But he simply turned away.

"Marie!?" I looked to the sound and saw all of the hearts role holders standing there in shock. "What in the name of the world is this?" Gowland shouted.

"Don't get too close!" Blood said. "Or she might just kill you!" "There's no way she would do that!" Gowland argued. "Wanna bet?" She asked Gowland as she took another step to Boris. "Bring it on!" He called.

"He must have a death wish..." The twins said in unison. "That's nothing new..." Peter commented. "Darico." Marie said in a frozen tone. "Stop it." "NO!" He shouted.

"Not until you fix it!" He screamed. "Now why would I fix something that was broken form the start?" She asked him with a cold smile. He growled and transformed into a cat form which then transformed into a nine tailed fox.

"How does that even work?" I asked. "Even I don't know." Blood said. " Why i she even doing this?" Gowland asked. "Because her inner powers were fully exposed. " Ace sai das he walked forward. Making himself known.

"I was the one who brought Marie here. And I intend to proceeded with my plans. Regardless to what's any of you have to say." "So what are your plans then knight?" White asked. "Wait the Joker came to my park?" Gowland asked.

"Never mind that now, Gowland!" I snapped "We need to find a way to get her to calm down!" "That won't work." Ace said.

"And Why not?"

"With the state shes in only a healed one can redeem her."

"A 'Healed one?' What the hell is that?!"

"STOP IT!" Marie screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" "What's going on?" I asked. I looked to Blood. Then to Ace neither would respond. "It'S tImE yOu lEaRnEd YoUr lEsSoN dArIcO." She said it a chilling tone. "No!"

"No WhAt?"

"Darico won't be punished! And neither will Boris!"

"wHaT aRe YoU sAyInG?"

Marie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why should he be punished for my doings? Or Boris? Boris, He hurt me. I have yet to forgive him. But that doesn't mean I'll never forgive him. I want to forgive him." She paused and turned to me her eyes changing back to their dark hazel.

"I remember when I first came to Wonderland. I had a good friend tell me what to do. And even if that means being my self then, thats what I'll do. Boris, I'M GONNA SAVE YOU!" She began to glow as a bright blue and white light. What seemed to be stars danced around her.

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life

Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time

Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends

A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends

It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense

Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose

If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Her black feathers, which now turned to white vanished with a soft breeze. With that she collapsed to the ground. "Great job Marie." A voice said. I looked over my shoulder to see a young girl. A soft white light just like Marie's surrounded her as well. "Hello, twins, Elliot, Blood." She nodded to them. "It was great to see you again."

"Who are you?" I asked. "M-I-N-T-Y." She said. "Minty? The dog?" Elliot asked. "A healed." Ace confirmed. She walked up to Elliot. "I want you to be the one to give this to her. Since you're the one she see's as an older brother. Minty handed Elliot something then approached Marie.

"Με το ρολόι μου επιβεβαιώνουν την καρδιά από ασήμι αναγεννήθηκε. Αφήστε το να αποθηκευτούν για την θεραπεύει την ψυχή και το μυαλό. Τυλίξτε το ρολόι μέχρι να χτυπά. ένας."

With that Minty disappeared and The light that surrounded Marie Vanished.

"Marie!" I ran to her side. "Sebastien?" She mumbled. "Yes?" "I-I'm-" "You're what?" "I'm hungry!" I bopped her on the head. "Really?" I sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

I took her hand to help her up. When she noticed the role holders she took a step back. "Come on now. They won't hurt you. After all they are your family!" I told her. Her eyes went wide and she smiled. "Yeah." She turned to them and ran. "GOWLAND!" She gave him a big hug. "Can I have some Lunch or something I'm Starving!"

"Of Course sweet pea!" He laughed. "Hey." Dee started. "Where's Boris?" Dum finished. "Boris?" Marie looked around, worried. "Don't worry, Marie," White said. "He'll be back." She smiled. "Yeah." She turned to the sky as it changed for night to morning. "Come home soon, My Cheshire Cat."

**MINTY!~~~ **

**"Hello! It's so good to see you all again!" **

**Indeed! But, Sadly, This was a mere visit. But she will return again! Anyway, What did u all think? Where did Boris go? Is the story over? Hell nawww! Anyway, No upload next week :( But when I do upload next the chapter will be longer then the recent ones... PROMISE! **

**Blood: Have a ****_great _****summer. **

**Elliot: See you next time! **

**Dee: Have fun~~**

**Dum: Have fun~~**

**Peter: I have no comment.**

**Ace: We should go camping sometime! Just you and me! {Everyone: SAVE YOURSELF!}**

**Vivaldi: We wish you a safe summer.**

**King: GOOD BEY! HAVE FUN, HAVE FUN, HAVE FUN!~~~ {Me; Shinigami-Sama?}**

**Gowland: Come visit me at the park this summer!**

**Boris: {Me; He's not here :(...}**

**Nightmare: See you in your dreams!**

**Julius: ...**

**Alice: *Snore* *Snore***

**Black: **** Off!**

**White: Have fun!**

**Sebastian: I BEING COUNTED AS A ROLE HOLDER NOW?! YES!~~~**

**Me: Have a great fourth of July Everyone. Be safe. And please Review and favorite. Song by; Zedd Song; Clarity. I don't own H.N.K.N.A. Bey Bey!~~~ **


	15. A Message From Oz And The Emerald City!

It has been quite some since then. Since Boris ran away. Alice hasn't even woken since. I walked through the garden at the castle. "Hey Peter!" I called to the white rabbit. "Oh, Hello, Miss. Marie." "Don't call me '_Miss_' That makes me feel old..." I told him.

"Sorry." He said. Peter hasn't been very happy since Alice fell into her coma. He hasn't' even had the energy to back talk me. Or try and kill me. "Hey Peter. You okay?" I asked him. He hung his head. "I miss Alice." He whined. "Are you trying to make me Depressed?" He asked me. "No, no, no! Not at all!" I asid.

"Then just leave me alone." He looked at me tears falling down his face. "I'm sorry." I said and started out of the garden.

"This isn't cool," I sighed. "Yeah, you really screwed things up this time." "Yeah,- Sebastien! What are you doing here!" I looked at him. He smiled. "Just because you leave me at the circus doesn't mean. I won't come when you need me."

"You really don't need to." "But I want to!" He protested. "Well then in that case- Transform now!" "Wait why?" He asked. "Because I wanna get to the hatters before dinner." I grinned. Which only made him smile more. "What a mean little girl you are. You've changed since Mr. Kitty Kat left..." He came closer to me. Which just made him get too close for comfort.

"B-Back off S-Sebastien!" I said trying to push him away. "No." He grinned. He got closer to the point where I couldn't take it. "Sebastien get away from me before I kill you." "You're no fun~~" He whined.

"Sebastien, just go home!" I snapped at him. It took him a moment to realize what I just said but when he finally understood what I had said, He turned sour. "Well, fine then Miss.I-Hate-everyone-but-I've-had-a-bad-past-so-ev eryone-needs-to-love-me!" Before even I knew it i had him on the ground pinned. "What the hell do you know..." I said through gritted teeth.

I jumped off of him. And ran into the woods. I stopped right in front of the Jokers circus. "No, they wouldn't want to see me in this state!" I thought.

"The hatters!" I thought. "Run, Run, Run," I said. Bumping into someone I screamed. "Watch where you're-" 'Wait.' I thought. Tail? "Sorry," He said. His eyes went wide when he saw me. "$*i^" He said and ran. "Boris!" I called.

I began to follow him through the woods. Until the point that the amusement park came into sight. "Get back here!" I said. "Sorry, toots, I'ma just doin' my job!" I managed to grab his tail. "No way! Don't kill me deamon princessa!" "Well you better start praying'- Wait what?" I looked at his face. "You're not Boris!" I said.

"No he's not," I looked up to Gowland, "His name is Toto! He was sent here from OZ himself!" "Wait, The Wizard of OZ? That Toto?" Gowland nodded. "I've come here with a letter from the emerald kingdom!" Toto explained. He handed a scroll to Gowland. He read through the letter. Eyes wide and alarme he looked to me. "Get all the role holders tell them here the next night period." He said.

Without hesitation I turned. "Φώτα Αστέρια θέση!" About a minute later Sebastien appeared. "You called?" He asked. "There is not time to Joke! COME ON THE THE HATTERS!" I yelled.

* * *

I leaned against the wall as the role holders showed up one by one in the main hall of the amusement park.

"hello Friends, and Blood," Gowland greeted. Blood's eye twitched. "I've gotten a letter from Oz and the emerald city today." He held up the scroll. "So?" Elliot asked. Gowland ignored him and started to read the letter aloud.

_**Hello, Role holders! **_

_**I have very exciting news! **_

_**I will be opening a new school for all the domains and creatures!**_

_**And I have sent a list to you of **_

_**required students;**_

_**1)Vivaldi**_

_**2)Tweedle Dee**_

_**3)Tweedle Dum**_

_**4)Ace**_

_**5)Alice Liddell**_

_**6)Nightmare**_

_**7)Marianna**_ _**Lexington**_

_**8)Black Joker**_

_**9)Elliot March**_

_**And I would like the following to be teachers;**_

_**Blood Dupre **_

_**Mary Gowland **_

_**White Joker**_

_**King of Hearts**_

_**Sebastien**_

_**I wish to see you all soon!**_

_**-Oz**_

"Why are _we _being counted in this?!" Vivaldi asked. "How is it that I have to go to school and he doesn't?!" Black demanded. "Wait, why am I going?!" I asked. "I'm not a role holder and neither is Alice and what is this school for anyway?!" I asked.

"Oh well." Blood said. "Oz is a very powerful man. To be invited to any occasion of his is a huge honor." Gowland nodded. "Very true." Gowland said.

"But wait." Dum started. "Who's Marianna Lexington?" "That's me." I said. "How can that be you when your name is Marie?" Dee asked. "Well that is my name but my real name is Marianna But Marie just sounded better. then shortening it to Maria..."

"So like how Mary uses his last name instead of his first name?" Elliot asked. "I'll kill you rabbit." Gowland said. "No not really."

"But do u know in my world if a boy has a girls name he counts as cool?"

"He is?" Gowland asked.

"Yeah! I have an Uncle named Kelly!"

"Wow..."

"So Mary is a pretty cool name for a boy in my world!"

Gowland smiled. "Well then! Viv, Dee and Dum, Ace, Sebastien, Nightmare, Marie, and Black get pack-en!" He called. "WooHoo!" I called.

_**Hello everyone! So good to see you all again! So I decided since I got two chapters ready before the due date this week that I would post the first one early, So what do you think? It's a change and I don't know what most of you are going to think o this but I hope you like it even though characters are screwed up and I'm sending everyone's favorite characters to a random school in another story, But I wont do anymore! This isn't a crossover, I'm just using some characters and setting for this. Okay that is a crossover. But the main focus is on Marie and the characters from hearts. You wont see Toto anymore you may meet Oz and Dumpty is a minor, So please enjoy!**_


	16. Stones, Uniforms, and Teachers!

"Okay! Role call!" Humpty Dumpty called.

"Tweedles!"

"Here!"

"Queen of Hearts!"

"We are here!"

"Ace?"

"I'm here!"

"Alice!" He pointed to the girl laying in Juliuses arms.

"Nightmare!"

"Why am I here? I'm apart of Clover!"

"Lexi!"

"Don't call me that!"

"B.J!"

"^$*&"

"Elliot March!"

"Here!"

"Okay that's all of them!" Sebastien announced handing the clipboard over to Dumpty. "Thank you. Okay everybody say your farewells!" "Blood!" I whine. He turned and was surprised by my bear hug. "Marie!"

"Everyone started hugging." "On the bus!" Dumpty called. But when none of us stopped. He yelled. "GET ON THE BUS BEFORE I BREAK YOUR SHELLS!" We all stared at him. But then ran to the bus. I climbed in and jumped to the back seat. Where I found a tiny box with my name on it.

Began to open it when I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked up to see Black Blushing like mad. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Do you have a fever?" I asked. Putting my hand on his forehead and one on my own.

"Stop it!" He said slapping my hand away. I felt my chest tighten and tears threatening. "H-Hey! Don't cry!" "JOKER." I looked up to see Elliot in the seat in front of us. "What do you want hare?" Black asked. "Marie." Elliot smiled. He took the Box from me then he Reached over grabbed My hand and somehow managed to pop me down next to the window.

"Here." Elliot handed me my box. Took out a dagger and cut a slip right through the tape. "Dumpty told us to open this once we got on the bus. I looked down and opened it up slowly. Inside, was a small black pebble.

"Okay everyone, Now when I ask A question hold you pebble in the air." Humpty announced. "Your favorite colour is the colour of your shirt." Both Dee and Dum raised their pebbles. Humpty walked up to them and to their pebbles and handed them back. Dee's was Blue and Dums was red.

"Lapis Lazuli and Ruby." Elliot told me. "Wow..." I said cradling mine. "You have a sword." Ace raised his hand. And once again dumpty took it and handed his back. "Bloodstone." One by one he took everyones black stone and changed it anew. "You owe your life to someone." Elliot raised his hand.

When dumpty handed Elliot the stone he smiled. "Amethyst. It was mine before you." He told him and continued with the next Question.

"Someone is going to kill you." Automatically my hand shot up. Everyone stared at me in awe. Except Ace who had a Cheshire smile on his face. "Ahh yes." Dumpty walked over and took my stone. When he saw the colour he looked at me. "A new color." He said handing me the stone. A Moonstone.

I stared out the window. Lost in my memories. When I felt someone poke me. I looked over to Elliot who Handed me his jacket. "This is very warm." He said covering me. "Yeah it is." I sighed.

olerihvnomg5utb'fg

"Marie," I opened my eyes and saw I was resting in the arms of Elliott. "What-" You feel asleep and wouldn't wake up. So I carried you out of the bus and to your dorm. But the problem is, that pebble you have is the key to your room and you wouldn't let go of it..."

"Sorry, Elliott. I'll be alright now." I said holding up the stone. "No. You weren't there to hear direction so I'm gonna stay with you for today." He smiled and took the stone away from me.

He walked inside to the empty room and sat me down on the bed. "So what do I do?" I asked the Hare. "Okay so what happens is your schedule she be in the drawer next to your bed with the directions on it to get your uniform.

"Dang i we have to wear Uniforms! Aww..." I whined. "Yeah I know, I know, But that's okay! We got this! And be have your naturally young enough to do this I have to get my age changed in the opening ceremony!" He pouted.

"They can do that?" I asked. "Yup." He smiled. "I'll be about fifteen years old again." I picked uup the paper with instructions on it. I read through it. "So I have to wait till I get called up t the assembly to get mine?" I asked.

"No you should be able to get yours today." He argued. "No," I held a small note up to him. "I have to get mine in the opening ceremony." He took it and examined it. "Well, I guess you just have to follow the note."

After that, Elliot told me everything, That I had to go t the mess hall for dinner at six. wake up time was seven school started eight, breakfast was served from seven till then. Lunch was eleven to noon. school ended three thirty. Lights out was at 10. (Only exception was small lanterns and night lights and lamps for all night studying.)

"Thats about it." He said. "But you really can't lose that stone. Not only is it your room key but your school id and lunch card." He explained. "Cool thank Elliot." He was about t leave when he asked. "Call me Ellie after the Opening ceremony."

Without my reply he closed the door. "Okay then." I said. I opened my bags. "Hey wait a minute." I said. "Where is all my stuff? I was sure That I had packed tons of clothes! And where is it? Where is my Ipod, my wallet, and my Book? Where's my Vial? It's almost full! I should be able to go home soon!"

AWETYIEGH

I let out a yawn as I scanned the mess hall for somewhere to sit down. "Marie!" I heard my name called. Elliott was gesturing over to his table where he and the twins sat. "Hello." I yawned. "Wow big sis you don't look so good." Dee commented as he took a huge bite out of his pancake.

"I'm not. I was up all night looking for stuff that was missing from my bags. I had my book and ipod and wallet in there and now they're missing! Along with my Vial!" I exclaimed. "Ouch," Elliot said.

We all ate until Dumpty came and called everyone to the auditorium. Everything was a blur until I heard Vivaldi called up for her turn. "We are here." She answered. Now, Vivaldi, please take a step into the chamber and hand me your stone."

She handed him her stone and stepped inside a small box. The door closed. A moment later Vivaldi stepped out of the chamber and instantly had her own fan club.

When Ace went, It was the exact same. "Good lord..." Elliot exclaimed. "Talk 'about it..." I mumbled.

But it wasn't the same for the twins, who were either too old or too young so they were forced to ae three years. Neither of them were very popular... that is, until dee pulled his hair back and dum pulled his bangs back.

Then it was like an instant Justin Bieber with his shirt off in a crowd of thirteen year old girls. And, Sadly, for Nightmare, Nobody liked him.

"Elliot March." The speaker called. "That's me." Elliot stood up with his stone in hand. "Hello . Please hand me your stone and step into the chamber." Elliot did as told and handing his amythyst to Dumpty.

Now, when he stepped out it was like looking at a whole new person. He was much shorter but a small bit taller than me. His purple eyes were much brighter and he looked somewhat stronger in his smaller form.

"Marianna Lexington" The speaker called. "I walked past Elliot who gave me a bright smile. "H-Hello." I stuttered when I got on stage. "Now Marianna. You have been classified as an outsider. Correct?" Dumpty asked. I was in shock. I didn't know that Dumpty knew I wasen't a role holder. "Is that true?" He asked. I nodded.

"Then you have been classified as a Special. Power. Domination. Student. Also known as S.P.D.S. Meaning that you are one of the main priorities of this school. So if you would please hand me your stone,"

I did as I was told. "Now step into the chamber." I stepped into the chamber and looked out to the audience. The door closed and I looked to my stone sitting in a small box. It began to shine but then a red light began to flash from the ceiling above. I looked up and suddenly several sharp pains ran through my body.

It felt like it lasted forever but the the door opened, I stepped out and wearily walked over to Dumpty. "I'm sorry Marie. But since you have the powers I had to drain them and transfer them into your stone.

I took my stone from his hand and started back to my seat. I sat down next to Elliot who looked very concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I-I'm alright."

"Blood Dupre." "WHAT?!" Both me and Elliot looked confused. Blood walked up to the stand. A smirk on his face. "A pleasure to see you again, Dumpty." Blood sad. "Just give me you stone."

Blood grinned and walked into the chamber. It was different than the twins and Vivaldi, He had his own fanclub before and after he stepped out of the Chamber. "A returning S.P.D.S student." Dumpty explained.

Blood left the sage and everyone was dismissed to go to there rooms. I walked with Elliot around for some time. "Hey Elliot." I asked. His cheeks puffed out. "What?" I asked.

"I told you to call me Elli after we got done with the opening ceremony!" He whined tears in

his eyes. "Hey come on don't cry!" I said. "Come on Ellie!" He stopped and smiled. "Thank you!"

I walked to my room after that and saw a package at my door. I picked it up and opened the door. I took off my jacket and shoes took off my necklace and smoothly but through the tape.

Looking in you could see that it was my school uniform. I took it out and laid it on my bed. "Did they have to make it so green..." I asked myself. It was a white shirt with a dark green collar and trims on the sleeves. A sweet mint green tie. I saw that a small green vest with white buttons was at the bottom of the box and along with it, dark green and white striped stockings. Jet black boots. And a Black and Brown Bag.

I opened the bag I had three notebooks, Several folders and a pencil case. "Wow." I thought. I felt something soft on the side of the bag. When I looked at it. I noticed that it reminded me of Boris. "Key chain." A kitty cats face and a soft pink boa hanging from it.

I Left it alone and sat on my bed. Eventually my eyes closed and I drifted into sleep.

aerkucbwkutbh

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I hit the alarm with my hand. Rubbing my eyes I got up and Walked to the showers and walked back to my room.

I threw on my clothes and slipped on my stockings with my boots right after. I buttoned up my vest then noticed that I had a letter on the floor. I cut it open just as I had the package from the night before.

It was a list of classes again. I shoved it into my bag and looked at the time; 7:20. I threw my hair in two pigtails, slipped on a headband with green ribbons. Grabbed my bag and dashed out the door. But something that bugged me, Is everyone was wearing a different uniform than me. There's was soft yellow and blue and white.

Mine was white, green, and mint. Forgetting my breakfast. I rushed and sat down next to Elliot. "Hey Marie- What are you wearing?" He asked me. "I wish I knew, This was the uniform I got." I looked around. Obtaining strange glances from around the room.

"Well that explains why you got that note in the schedule." "Yup I said munching on a sausage. DING DING DONG "That's the belle!" I said "What's your homeroom?" Elliot asked me. "Mr. Arie-ya or something like that it's al blurry but room 653."

"Me too!" He said excitedly.

"Then let's go!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him through the halls.

We got to the class room and found seats. "MARIE!" Someone yelled. i looked over my shoulder to Vivaldi. "I'm in your homeroom!" She smiled that's so cool!" I began to talk to her until everyone went silent. I looked to the only noise left in the room while I sat on my new desk. The teacher grinned and announced.

"Hello, Class. My name is . I will be your homeroom teacher."

**OH MY GOD! Did you like it? I went through and read it yesterday... Wow this story sucks... Either way. I'm glad the people that do read it like it. Anyway Shout out an awesome reader **BlueBlossominhnkna **I'm sorry I left you with a cliff hanger. But next week you will get more about ... HAHAHA! Anyway, Hope you liked it~~~ Bey!**

**Elliot-Marie! Go do your homework! Or will get mad again!**

**Me-Sorry!**


	17. Alice's Return and Class 306!

Boris passed out the textbooks to the class with the help of another student. When he handed mine to me he had a Cheshire grin on his face. "A pleasure to meet you Miss. S.P.D.S student." "It's Marie." I growled and took the book from him.

Elliot stuck his foot out in front of Boris who just front flipped over it. "We have a no Tolerance to any form of _fighting_. Which includes tripping your homeroom teacher. Mr. March." Elliot suck his tongue out while Boris walked away.

I giggled at him. "Don't bother Elliot he's a cat, practically psychic." I told him. "I don't care if you want a student to respect a teacher the teacher must have the same amount of respect as the student has to the teacher." He puffed his cheek out. "And it's Ellie."

"Okay class today we will be reading about the history of a favorite place of mine where our lesson's begins. The country of Hearts." Me and Elliot both looked at each other then back to Boris.

"There are three other known countries like hearts. Clover, Diamond, and Spade. In the country of heart's there are four domains. The Hatter's Mansion, Heart's Castle, The Amusement park, and the clock tower." Boris smiled and looked to me and Elliot.

"Each of these domains has it's own role holders. In the castle there is the White rabbit, The Knave of hearts, The King of Hearts, And the Queen of Heart's-" "That's me!" Vivaldi called jumping out of her seat. "Indeed it is." Boris said amused.

"While in the Hatter's There are the Twin Gatekeepers, Also known as the Bloody twins. The Mad Hatter." "My little brother!" Vivaldi called. "Yes." Boris smiled his eye twitching. "And the March Hare." Boris looked to Elliot. "That would be you? Mr. March Hare?" Elliot looked at him with cold eyes. "Yup."

"Then there is the lonely clocktower. The only domain not at war. With only one person, the clockmaker. Moving on to the A-" He took a gulp. "Amusement park. Where lives the Duke." I raised my hand. "Yes Miss. Lexington. "What about the Cheshire Cat?" I asked him. "I'm afraid I don't know who your talking about Miss please let me continue with the lesson."

He pushed up his big glasses and continued walking around the room. "Which brings us to the topic of outsiders. Outsiders are _creatures _from another world. They were brought here in the before times as a _sacrifice_ or _peace treaty _in around the year %*& (IDK which year) And had their faces erased. Until after thousands of years it became a rule from their game not to bring outsiders from the outer world as their population was now much larger than that of the country original inhabitants.

Now, Today there is a rare occasion where a _creature from another world _is brought down to hearts out of their own free will or that of being forced down to hearts by a Role holder whose blood has to fully be that of heart's original inhabitants. Marie." He called on me as I was spacing out.

"You are an _outsider _correct?" I nodded. My hand's shaking. " Then won't you please tell the class, did you come to wonderland or were you brought to wonderland?" Brought or Came? I thought. "I was brought to Wonderland by-" "Me." Elliot said.

"And why did you bring her to Wonderland?" Boris asked. But before Elliot could reply the bell rang. "Class dismissed." Boris called. "Miss. S.P.D.S student would you please stay for a moment?" I sat back in my seat and waited for the other students to leave.

"Now then!" Boris said cheerfully. "I have some news that I wanted to make sure that yo knew." He smiled and sat on the edge on my desk. "You'd know that you are different from other students at this school. You are a Special. Power. Domination. Student." I nodded.

"You did not only come to this school to listen to us teachers talk. You can here sa a safe zone." "What?"

"Yes, we received strong power levels from the Country of Hearts. When Toto arrived he said that the source of the power was a young outsider named Marianna Lexington. You are here so that power is held under control and tamed. And as far as you need to know. You might never leave this school." He said.

I sat there my eyes looking into his sharp piercing yellow ones. He chuckled. "Why do you look so scared? I was just kidding!" He patted me on the head. "You're here to learn and control your powers. It's a soft and calming place for people with strong powers to keep them occupied until further notice."

"Oh," I sighed. "Now off to your next class please. It should be wrong on your schedule so the room is #306." "Thank you." He grinned. "My pleasure."

* * *

I walked down the halls, still receiving odd glances from around. "303, 304, 305," I mumbled. Here it is! #306." Before I could open the door it flew open and small boy ran out. She had black rabbit ears and tail.

"Q-Queen!" She squeaked and ran down the hall. "Where did he go?" She asked me. This Girl had Long brown hair and I guessed had a sharp tongue. She looked me and Scanned. "S.P.D.S student?" I nodded. "Where did he go?" "Who?"

"Little boy, Black rabbit ears."

"That was a _boy_?"

"Yes. That little brat's name is Sydney Black the Black rabbit from the country of Diamond. He stole my lunch and I have no more money until tomorrow!" She growled.

"You can use mine." I offered. "No, that's okay you have to buy your own lunch right?" I nodded. "Yeah, but I don't want lunch today, and I didn't have breakfast," She smiled and hesitated before she took the money from my hand. "T-Thanks." I smiled and began into the room. "Hey!" She called.

"Hmm?"

"You don't wanna go in there!"

"Why not?"

"That's where the most dangerous student with power levels over 50,000MpG 6 go!" I smiled. "That's why I'm going in here." She stood there frozen solid. I walked into the room. Where I became overjoyed when I heard a long lost familiar voice hit my ear drums.

"ALICE!" I cheered. I hugged her from behind. "Marie! Why are you in here?" She asked. "This is my next class." I exclaimed. "Oh, it's time to clear the classroom already?" She asked and picked up her bag. "We were told to leave when it was classroom movement time." She said and began to walk away. "Oh, and Marie." She stared at me and grinned. "Stay away from me." Her Ice cold stare walked away.

**Hope you liked it !Sorry it wasn't the best, More will come, Now I have a mission for you, I want to get 500 views this month. Can you all make that happen? i hope so. Because if you are reading this now, YOU ALREADY DID IT! THANK YOU! Now get the word out about this horrible story! No shout out's this week? You wanna shout out? PUT IT IN LE REVIEWS! I will give you a shout out! Not that it's a big deal to me... But if you get a shout out, I'll put a link and you'll be able to get views that way... Oh well... THANK YOU FOR READING!~~~~~**

**Alice-Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?**

**Me-Didn't I tell you you're a douche?**


	18. Authors Blab 2

_**Hello, everyone. I have news for you all, I will NOT upload any new chapters until September 7th. I am so sorry about that and even then there will only be a new chapter every two weeks, until further notice. I am so sorry, and even then, after the story is over I will rewrite it and re upload it all at once. Because I went through and read it... wow i am a terrible writer. I will make it better and maybe then it will be better? IDK... either way, I am sorry for those of you who enjoy reading, re read it and then... again... and again... Okay. And yeah I will be making a comic of my story for fun, I will give you the details, but I need to know a website where I can post it that isn't Divient art. So leave me a website name in the review box below, and I'm sorry that you've read my crap this far.**_

_**P.S I am mostly doing this because I got a review which made me feel like I didn't do enough to please all of you... so I give all of you my apologies. And please if you also have a complaint like this other PM and review i got then please PM me and if I get enough complaints I will take this story down and delete my account. Thank you.**_


	19. Authors Blab3

**Hello everyone, I have some big news! After I finish Marie in the country of hearts, I will be writing a new story with... wait for it... ALL OF YOU! Well almost all of you, I need 19 people for this, two of which would be okay without having an official role holder. I will be giving those people a chance to pick one of my previous characters, or none at all your choice, this will take place in maries world, so yes you will go to my school in the city of emerald more then one of you will live in a domain. I need 19 brave people so who is willing to do this for me? I bet none of you... All you Ned to do is send me your characters information. Age, sex, who you wanna be with, how old are they, what's there history, hair, eyes, powers scars I don't care tell me everything you want me to add in the story, I men I know I m the worst writer on this website but come on, it's just for fun right? So who's in? I want good characters not too Simple and try to make it a little complicated, I mean come on from my writing you can tell I am not that smart... so if I do kill Maries story, at least I can do a story like this... but only if Maries story lives... okay? Cool so PM me the in formation, so I can post who's done and which characters are taken. Okay BYE BYE!**

**Marie?**


	20. Author's Blab4

**Hello, again! So... I have three characters so far there name's are... ****_Azalea Rose_****_, _****_Reneese, and _**_**Lena Barnes! But you will not know the names of their creators... until this deputes... So deal with it. Any way, I need more ppl to make the story, and if you wish, you may have twin characters but I will need a description for both twins. And I need to know what you want your stone to be, and if you wanna be a S.P.D.S student. Cool? I know im probably makeing you all mad... But if you see this I want you to give me a character. And two characters taken. Black and Peter. Okay I need more! **_


	21. Authors Blab5

**Hey everyone! I'm home from vacation! For now... Any way I Will name all of our new characters! (And previous);**

**1. Alzalea Rose**

** Barnes**

** King**

** Teresa**

** Dawn**

** Nicole Maxwell**

** Nile**

**So give a round of applause for the team! I am changing the number to 16 instead of twenty. So, Who wants to join next? We still have seven spots left! Better hurry! I love to help make characters with ppl to! Or if you need help... Here are Questions that must be answered! Example;**

**Name; Marie Sterini**

**Age; 13**

**Eyes; Brown**

**Hair; Brown, Short, (Side Pigtail occasionally)**

**Breast size; 32D **

**Hight; Medium**

**Stone; Moonstone**

**S.P.D.S; Yes. **

**Paired with; Boris (Mostly ;)) **

**Best friend(s); Brook + Azalea**

**Lives; Hatter Manor**

**Enemy; Ace and Alice (Somewhat)**

**Everyday clothes; Circus uniform, Black jacket, Striped tights and sweater, denim shorts, black boots. Wish necklace.**

**Power; To heal others and (This Covers it so you wont know for future readers who ACTUALLY Like this for some weird reason...) **

**Past; Bad past ignored and abused by family, lost hope, scars and bruises cover body**

**Present; Sensitive, scared to show true self, Terrified of needles and bloody wounds. Hates awkward situations, Cusses like mad, Love's to read and draw, Loves amusement parks and cats (Hint, Hint ;)) And Swimming.**

**That's about it. So, I want three more characters by the 24th! Understood? Good! Bye Bye! I love you all! And don't worry! Boris will return before Christmas! Along with a new person... *Grins***


	22. Laughing Cards!

"How long do you think she'll be out?" I asked the nurse. "I'm afraid I'm not sure... Nothing like this has happened before." She explained to me and the queen of hearts. "Why do her eyes look so red?" Vivaldi asked.

"I don't know!" Snapped the nurse. "Like is said before, nothing like this has ever happened before." She sighed. I'm not even sure if she'll live..." "What?!" I exclaimed. The nurse laughed, "I'm just joking. She's stable for the time being."

I sighed myself. "Thank god." She nodded. "You two should head out to class." I began to walk to my next class when the nurse called to me. "Elliot March you can come back after school if you wanna see her!" I nodded and started down the hall.

* * *

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked her my throat tightening. "You heard me. Stay away from me. I Hate you more than I hate Peter." She walked away with the girl who she had been talking with.

The door closed behind them. I was in a room full of Silence which seemed to swallow me whole. I fell to me knees. Suddenly it became hard for me to breath. My heart began to pound and a strong feeling ache within my body. Different from the feeling from the fight with Alice.

Before I knew it I was running full speed down the hall. Faces flying all around me. Which seemed to fade into playing cards. Hearts and Clovers, Diamonds and Spades laughing and joking. It somehow reminded me of Joker. A familiar face is what i saw one that I knew too well. Which made my

Eventually I slowed down and appeared outside of a classroom which seemed so very familiar. I opened the door and fell to the ground. A very panicked voice was the last thing I heard.

* * *

I awoke to what felt like ice cold breeze flowing over my body. A noglestic feeling followed a moment later. I could feel someone stroking my head. A beautiful melody seemed to flow with the wind.

"Marie?" A voice whispered. "When you awake I'm afraid I won't be able to see you for much longer, but if you're happy in the end-" I couldn't make out the rest but the voice was that of someone I knew. Someone I was close to...

My eyes slowly opened. When I saw who the owner of the voice was my body froze in horror.

* * *

My thoughts blurred as I was about to face the man who had tied our three souls together. "Just open the door old man!" Shrieked a voice in my head. "You be quiet!" My son snapped. "Why should I?"

"Both of you Knock it off!" I yelled. They both became silent as I knocked on the door. "Come in." Said a shallow voice. I walked into the room where I and the other soul left my son's body.

"It's about time I got out of that old thing!" The first one yelled. "Who are you calling old pip squeak?!" My son yelled. "Silence!" The Man snapped.

They both stood and became silent. "Sir," I started. "I wish for you to return their body's." I announced. "What?!" They both exclaimed close to unison.

"And why is that?" He asked. "The Outsider of Unknown powers was on the edge of breaking her stone barrier!" I explained to him.

"And?" He asked. "Sir! The seals are supposed to be impossible to break! That girl needs someone to calm her down! She trusts these boys. They keep her calm!" The man refused to listen.

"If you don't her powers will eventually break the her stone barrier and she will destroy you and revive the true wizard of the City."

This, caught the man's attention. He was surprised. "Ahem. You seem to have a point." I nodded in agreement.

"But," the man started. "Only one may return. And not for awhile. The child from the other world must be killed by the outsider of unknown."

"I agree." The first boy, the child from the other world, said.

"I'm already dead, so now, when she kills me, I can finally rest in peace." The man stared at the child. A smirk creeping slowly on his face "Then with this I send you to your fate."

He snapped his fingers and a sword met the childs had a moment later. "Hey fish brains." The child called to my son. "It's your turn. Take care of her." And with that, he disappeared.

The man turned his attention back to me. "As for you, You two will stay in the same body" "Why?" My son questioned. "Because you are not loyal. Unlike your father."

But what the man didn't know, is that I wasn't. I was helping my son get back to his love which would take a while. But if it was for my son I would do anything. "Now did I make myself clear?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Good," He Grinned. "No one needs to know my intentions of killing Oz and destroying the emerald city." I nodded.

"Yes, Humpty Dumpty."

**What did you think? Good? Bad? I don't really care. U don't like then why u read it? Anyway I will leave up the author blabs and enjoy this chapter! A chapter will upload every two weeks. Due to the makings of three new story's A Halloween special, Christmas special, and the new story with the characters U have given me, 16 Trials! So if you want to give a character still go right ahead! Bye Bye!**


End file.
